Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - All Special Episodes
by Taismo-89
Summary: All the special episodes of PoN in one single fanfic! WK and all its characters belong rightfully to PBS, 9 Story and Kratt Bros company.
1. S1 Special: Mina's First Christmas

It was a very special Christmas for Mina. After all, it was her FIRST one ever. At least, with her new family.

"I'm so excited! I never celebrated Christmas before. At least, not as mortals celebrated it." The closest thing she did on Christmas when her sister was still alive was observing one particular star in the sky. One, that according to Flora, was really important.

The Tortuga crew was also getting ready for the festivities. Jimmy and Koki prepared cookies, while Bite-Size snuggled into a warm scarf.

"The crew will love this special recipe from Grandma Jimmena!" Jimmy said, as he munched on some.

"Not if you keep eating them," Koki chuckled, as she wiped his face clean. "You must leave some for the rest of us."

Mina picked one of the cookies. "Don't worry, it's a vegan recipe. Grandma already knows you're a vegan," Jimmy insisted on her to try one.

"Yummy-yummy, party-on-tummy!" she said, after eating.

Bite-Size observed around the HQ. "Hey… where are the Kratt Brothers?"

"They went out to find a tree," Koki said. "Aviva's with them. They better hurry. The dinner's almost ready."

Hearing that, Mina picked up a scarf and rushed to find her brothers and sister.

"Are you sure this one is good enough?" Martin asked, in his beaver suit.

"Sure."

"I don't know. Looks too big to fit into the Tortuga," Chris observed. Then, he stepped away from Aviva, seeing something.

"Definately too big," Mina commented, as she approached them. "It's even bigger than the tree inside the HQ. Um… plus, are you sure we should cut it off?"

"Don't worry. This is an authorized place," Aviva said. "See?" She pointed out to a sign with a pine tree symbol. "It means we can get a tree."

"But not this one. Look," the hybrid pointed out. "There's someone living in here." She was right: there was a family of squirrels.

"Oops. Sorry," Aviva said.

"It's fine, Viva. I already got one here," Chris said, approaching them in his beaver suit.

* * *

Back to the HQ, the brothers placed the tree in a pot and started decorating the place.

"Good thing we can use some of my birthday decorations," Martin said, picking some of the decorations.

"You said it. You're lucky to have your birthday so close to Christmas," Chris said, as he placed the wreaths in their places, helped by Bite-Size.

Everything looked good: the brothers were decorating the place, Aviva was helping with the tree, and Koki and Jimmy cooked for the party.

Everything looked so pretty. But for some reason, Mina didn't feel like smiling.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Aviva asked. "Christmas is a happy celebration."

"I am happy… but everyone is doing something special and important..." Mina said. "And well… we're not."

"Oh, darling. Of course you'll do something important," Aviva said, signalizing for them to follow her. She opened a box with… a golden star in it. "The decorations are pretty, but the most important thing on the tree is the star."

Mina's eyes glowed. It was beautiful.

"Goes right on the very top. I left the most important for you, our newest member, because you made our family bigger and happier."

She hugged Aviva, happy with those words.

Unfortunately, Mina's rush on climbing the tree caused her to lose her grip and she fell, without much time to levitate. The team hurried and all five adults caught her.

The star fell on the top of the hybrid's head.

"Should WE put the star back up?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Let OUR little star do it," Martin said.

Mina placed the star on the top of the tree. The team was watching with smiles.

"This is going to be the best Christmas EVER!" Mina said cheerfully, as the team embraced her.


	2. S2 Halloween Special: A View to a Chill

An unseen person walked among some children to Tania's house. We can see everything it sees.

"Oh, hey. Never saw you around." A girl said. "Are you friends with Aidan?"

"Well, hello, dearest guests! Come in and join the party," Laura, disguised as a vampire, covering her face with her cape, signalized with her other hand for the kids to enter.

"Hey, Aidan brought the gang," Chris, dressed as an old-time explorer, pointed out.

"Great! Just in time for the Halloween treats," Jimmy pointed out, as he adjusted his Phantom of the Opera mask.

"Wow, these decorations are great," Ventus, dressed up as a simple ghost, pointed out. "Especially these paper ghosts."

"First Halloween ever?" Mina asked, dressed as a black cat. "It's pretty exciting, huh?"

"You said it."

"Okay, children, before the trick-or-treating, while it's still early, Aidan suggested we had a story-telling moment in the party," Tania said, disguised as a witch.

"Step right up! Step right up!" Martin, dressed as an announcer, helped Tania. "For it's spooky tale time!"

"Yay!" Nolan, dressed, of course, as a pronghorn, cheered. The children and the person gathered around.

"Okay, I choosed three spook-tastic tales for you kids. So fasten your seatbelts."

"Uh… we don't have seatbelts. We're not in the Createrra." Ventus said.

"It's only an expression, silly." Martin said, as the others chuckled.

"Alright, then let the horror session begin."

* * *

 **The Kratt Glitch Project**

 _*recording*_

 _"Okay, we're rolling," Aidan warned as he adjusted the camera._

 _"This same day, a year ago, a member of the Wild Kratts disappeared under mysterious circunstances," Jenny said. "Some people believe it was an unexpected glitch that wasn't on Chris's plans. Others think that a villain may have held him captive somewhere in the woods."_

 _"With this footage, we'll search for clues that can probably lead to Chris," Ronan added. "Everything ready?"_

 _"Yup. We got sleeping bags, the camping tents, food, water… and of course a portable battery, in case the camera runs out of power." Aidan pointed to each of the things, showing with the camera. The battery was being carried by Gavin._

 _"Portable? Really?"_

 _"If you can move around, sure it's portable." Aidan pointed out. Gavin grunted in annoyance._

 _"Here. Lemme help you." Jenny offered to help Gavin. Aidan mocked them by whistling a wedding song._

 _"Very funny."_

* * *

 _"Well, the travel started very well," Gavin reported. "We found a perfect spot to camp. And once it gets dark, the adventure will start."_

 _"I hope it doesn't take long." Ronan said, as he ate some marshmallows. "Or else I'll end up finishing the marshmallows before we set a campfire."_

 _"And the spare marshmallow bags everyone thought it would be silly to bring make an important appearence." Jenny said, as she grabbed some marshmallow bags._

* * *

 _"Okay, the sun's already gone away, and we're now going to the darkest part of the forest. This was the last spot where Chris Kratt, leader of the Wild Kratts was, before its disappearence." Gavin led the way, as he was filmed. "Keep your eyes open for any possible clues."_

 _"Looks like Jenny found something," Aidan pointed out. They approached the place Jenny was, and saw a symbol on a tree trunk. It looked like... claw marks._

 _"Wow… never saw claw marks so big." Gavin said._

 _"Um… anyone else feeling observed?" Jenny asked, looking around._

 _"Huh?" Aidan turned the camera to where Jenny was looking. "I don't see anything."_

 _"Maybe it was only a raccoon or a squirrel," Gavin theorized. Then, Ronan shrieked._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Huh? What?"_

 _"I saw… something there! In the bushes." Ronan pointed out._

 _"I'll check it out. Probably it was really just a ..." Aidan was saying, until he gasped. "G-guys?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I d-don't think this was made by a raccoon… or a squirrel..." Gavin filmed the place where Aidan was… and there were many backpacks, completely destroyed. All of them had claw marks all around._

 _"*gulp* Can we call this a clue?" Jenny asked._

 _"Hey, where's Ronan?" She asked, as Aidan adjusted the camera, and Gavin looked around._

 _"Ronan! Ronan!" Aidan called, as he went to search for Ronan. "Come on, there's no reason to be scar..." Then, Gavin and Jenny heard his scream. They walked forward to find him, and heard some kind of eletric growl. "GUYS! RUN! Don't look back! Run!"_

 _Scared, the two of them ran as fast as they could._

* * *

 _"Aidan… disappeared." Gavin panted. "Whatever was with him, sure wasn't Ronan."_

 _"I heard some kind of… eletric growl. Like a voice from a computer game." Jenny said. "Gavin, I'm scared."_

 _Gavin was startled when Jenny came to hug him, while he filmed everything._

 _"Ssshhh… it's okay, Jen." He tried comforting her, as he blushed. "I'll protect you. Promise."_

 _Then, he looked behind. "We should… find our backpacks."_

 _"You first." Jenny asked, as she held the camera. "I'll be filming."_

* * *

 _Gavin and Jenny found their backpacks destroyed, just like the ones they've seen before._

 _"Whatever did this… it may have some connection with Chris's disappearence." Gavin thought. "Hey… he left a trail… of food?"_

 _"The marshmallows..." Jenny observed._

 _"Let's follow it." Gavin decided. "Look, your eyes are better to observe things in the dark, as I could notice that time in the Firefly Picnic. Take the lead. I'll be right behind you."_

 _"Um… okay." Jenny passed the camera to him, and took the lead to follow the marshmallow trail._

 _After a few minutes, Gavin heard that growl again. "Huh? You heard that, Jen?" He turned the camera to the sound's direction, then back to the other way. "Jenny?" He saw she was no longer there. "Hello?" He called, only receivng growls as an answer._

 _He shrieked, running away while filimng, and ended up trpping and rolling down a muddy trail._

* * *

 _Gavin panted in front of the camera, as he felt like crying. "It's all my fault… I insisted on all of this... and now my friends disappeared… I'm all alone… and my knee hurts… I wanna go home..." Then, he heard a sound coming from nearby. Gavin saw a cave, and a camera nearby as well._

 _"Were… others here?"_

 _He approached the cave carefully, and picked up the camera. He filmed as the footage was shown: it showed the Tortuga crew._

 _"This is the last spot where Chris have been," Aviva narrated. "Martin disappeared, after going to find him by himself. We're very worried."_

 _"I only hope we can find them." Koki said. "What I don't understand is what happened."_

 _"Same here. The suit somehow..." Aviva gulped. Suddenly, Jimmy's screams were heard. Koki and Aviva dropped the camera to go help him. The girls' screams were heard too. Gavin gasped, and dropped the camera._

 _"W-Wha..." Then, he heard something behind him. He dropped the camera as he yelled of panic._

* * *

Mina's yells were heard.

"Geez. Was it that scary?" Martin asked.

"... AAAGH! David! Let go of my hair!" Mina complained, seeing David, dressed as Beowulf, holding firmly on to her hair.

"Oops… sorry," he gulped. Clarissa, dressed as a she-wolf, giggled.

"Uh… yeah, he didn't actually get the last part," she said.

"How come?" Chris pointed out. "It was pretty obvious for me. They didn't make it."

"No, I think they did," Martin said.

"Did not!"

"They did!"

"Did not!"

"They did!"

"Okay, okay!" Aviva made them stop. "Geez… uh, Tania, mind switching to the next one?"

"With pleasure," Tania chuckled.

* * *

 **Groom of Donata**

During a tempestuous night, someone approached a castle on the top of a mountain. As he got inside, he went to the laboratory. There, a woman worked on something.

"There you go, Dr. Donata." The man picked up a pair of gloved hands. "Finally found a pair."

"Excellent." Dr. Donata adjusted both of them in something that was behind a white sheet.

"Finally… after years of hard work, I built the perfect man to be my husband," she celebrated. "Now let's give my groom LIFE!" A thunder crash was heard. "Oh, pretty fitting."

She pulled a lever connected to many objects, and the lights around the laboratory glowed powerfully. The electric current of a lightning not only reached the thing under the sheet, but the objects around as well. It didn't took long… to everything go dark.

"*sigh* Dabigor, candles." Donata said, annoyed about the darkness. Dabigor lighten up some candles around. "Carrot cake?" She asked about the cake Dabigor brought.

"Happy birthday, monster." He said, and soon they heard the monster sniffing the cake's scent.

"He's alive! Alive! ALIVE!" She celebrated, cackling like crazy.

The monster stood up, and sniffed the air. Then, he grabbed the rest of the cake and ate it all.

"And hungry..." Dr. Donata observed. Then, she approached him with an engagement ring. "So… will you be my husband?"

The monster didn't seem to pay attention, as he smelled the scent of candy again. He followed it to the wall and ended up breaking it.

"Note to self: teach Martino about doors." Donata reminded herself.

"Martino?" Dabigor asked.

* * *

The monster walked around the forest, feeling different scents around him. Then, he heard two voices coming from nearby.

He looked from brhind a tree to see… two damsels having a chat.

"You're really not coming for the party?" one of them asked.

"Sorry, still have to sell some flowers. Besides, I'm not the kind that likes beauty pageants."

"Aw, come on. You're gorgeous! You would surely win."

"Go ahead. I promise I'll make it to there, after delivering the flowers."

"Okay then." The brunette left, leaving the blonde girl behind. The monster stepped ahead, making her look behind herself.

"Oh. Hello." She looked at the creature. He just stared, wondering about her. "I'm Laura. Would you like a flower?"

The monster picked up the flower she offered. He just stared, a little confused.

"You never saw a flower?" the woman asked.

He sniffed the flower, and was about to eat it, until the girl's hand prevented him.

"No, no, no, silly. Flowers aren't for eating. At least not for humans."

"F-Flower..." The monster said, as he observed the plant. "Pretty."

"I know. And I still have a lot to give to the people back in the village. Hey… would you like to come with me?"

The monster smiled at her, as she took his hand, and pulled him to follow her.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Donata growled, for she had observed everything. "How dare he leaves me for other girl?!"

"Uh… he's not even mar..." Dabigor was saying, until she shushed him.

"Shut it! I'll have my groom back, at any cost!"

* * *

Laura and Martino walked around the village. Some people were startled at the monster's appearence at first, but as he helped giving the people flowers, they could see he was more that meets the eye. Especially the kids around.

"Wow, never before I sold so many flowers!" Laura observed her basket: there was only one flower left. "But I guess this one should be given to someone special." She looked at the monster, and placed the flower on his vest.

Her heartbeat increased a little. He was pretty ugly outside, but… inside, he was a marvelous person. The monster felt sparks coming out of his screws. Never he saw before a creature so… wonderful and kind.

"Take your hands off my groom, you man-thief!" Donata yelled, arriving at the village.

The monster made a "HUH?" expression.

"Groom?" Laura looked at him. "How long have you guys knew each other?"

"Well, actually, since now. She made him with different body parts and..." Dabigor was saying, until Donita shushed him.

"Quiet, you doofus!"

"So you don't know him for real." Laura pointed out. "And looks like he doesn't know what's a "groom" anyway."

"Whatever. Just give Martino to me."

"Hey, hey, hey. Dr." A gentleman stepped up. "Maybe we should let… Martino choose."

"Good idea, Chris." Laura said.

"Ha! What's to choose? I'm more pretty, smart and clearly stronger than Blondie here!" She mocked Laura, pushing her to the floor. The monster growled at his creator.

"Uh-oh." Donita gulped. The monster grabbed her.

"Wait! Don't hurt her, Martino!" Laura asked. "I know she did something mean, but…"

The monster saw Laura's face. Dabigor took the chance to try attacking the monster with a torch, but Laura made him trip on her feet, and he bumped into Donita, as Martino placed her on the floor. The two of them rolled down to a hay carriage.

"I don't get it. What does she have that I don't?" Donita complained, as she removed the hay off her dress. Dabigor was about to answer, but she shushed him. "Don't answer it!"

Laura, Martino and Chris observed the mad doctor being taken away by the hay carriage.

"Well, guess she can't oblige you to marry her anymore." Chris pointed out.

Martino gave them a smile. Laura gave him a kiss, being affected by his electric voltage, and standing up with a "bride-of-Frankenstein" hair.

"Wow... what a shocking personality," she commented, making everyone laugh, as they walked away.

* * *

"No way! Nonononononono!" Martin fussed in fright, shaking his head frantically. "No way I would marry Donita. Yuck!"

"Yeah, she's not your type. And she's old too. You can see the wrinkles through her make-up," Mina joked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Aviva agreed.

"Not to mention that one time she flirted with me," Ven commented, remembering when Donita infiltrated the Tortuga to steal a CPS. "Why did I just mention that? I'd rather not remember." The younger brows nodded in agreement.

"Well, moving on. We have one more tale to share."

* * *

 **Terror in Reverse**

Jimmy and Chris tried to find the costumes Aviva designed for the kids' party.

"They have to be here somewhere." Chris searched like crazy, as Jimmy held each of the boxes he was throwing, until the pile made him fall.

Suddenly, JZ's Creaturepod rang.

"Y'ello?"

"JZ?" He saw Koki on the screen. "Where are you?"

"I'm here with Chris, trying to find the costumes for..."

"You left me here all alone?!" She yelled. "Come here at once! I'm confused and really scared! You got to get me out of here!"

"Wo-wo-wow! Where?"

"Where else? The old mansion down the street!" She said, as JZ rushed to meet her, leaving behind the Creaturepod. "And remember, don't get in there!"

* * *

Jimmy saw his watch.

"She marks where we're meetting and doesn't appear… geez..." He walked a little forward to see if she was coming.

"JZ!" He heard her voice coming from nearby. Once he looked from the wall, he saw… Koki inside the mansion, on the window? "Don't go away! Help me!" He saw her look behind, and hide.

"Uh… I'll try getting some help… back in the Tortuga..." Jimmy started to step back. Then, he accidentaly bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey, JZ. Are the costumes ready?"

"HUH?!" He stood up. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Well, I was going to see Chris and ask about the costumes."

"B-but… you told me to meet you here!"

"HUH?" Koki asked. "Hm… are you sure it was me?"

"Oh, boy, I nearly forgot the other Koki!" Jimmy started to run to the wall, to climb it.

"What?! Other Koki?" Koki asked. "Whta do you mean with "other Koki"?"

"Yeah, there was a girl just like you on that window of the mansion!"

"Like me? Geez, you're so obssesed with me you're seeing things!" She mocked.

"Just… come on already." Jimmy blushed, with a serious face.

"Okay, let's see this." She said.

* * *

As they climbed down the wall, they opened the mansion's door and… CUCKOO! CUCKOO!

Koki and Jimmy were startled by two cuckoo birds, that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Wow… okay, that was freaky." Jimmy, who hid behind Koki, gulped.

"*gulp* Fine…" Koki looked at the door. "Let's get in."

The two of them entered the manison. Nothing seemed wrong.

"So… go searching for that girl upstairs, i'll check the basement."

"B-by m-m-myself?!" Jimmy gulped. Then, they heard something like… a thing being pushed to the stairs. A wardrobe!

"Watch out!" Koki pushed him aside, and the wardrobe fell close to her. "Okay, I'll go up there!" She decided, preparing her flames.

* * *

Once she climbed the stairs, she opened the door of the room, and saw… no one?

"Well, that's disappointing..." She said, until she felt something behind her. She looked behind and… there was a black sheet floating!

"AAAGH!" Koki shrieked, closing the door. "Oh, my gosh! What can I do?"

She looked by the window, and saw Jimmy on the street. "JZ!" She called. She saw him peeking from the wall. "Don't go away! Help me!" She looked behind, hearing something, and hid behind the window.

Then, she looked at the wardrobe nearby. She pushed it to the door, and down the stairs.

"Whatever that thing was, hope that wardrobe got rid of it." She thought. Then, she saw a book on a desk.

"Hmm..." She started to observe the writing on it. "It looks like a diary… of the house's previous owner..."

"Hey, Koki." She felt someone's hand behind her, and let out a short scream of shock. Then, she looked behind. "Jimmy? Where is the black ghost?"

"You believe in ghosts?"

"Well, it looked more like a black sheet actually." She explained it as they walked down the stairs.

"Like this one?" Jimmy pulled a black sheet from the floor.

"Yeah! Just like this one!" Koki pointed out. "I'm starting to think this is some kind of prank."

"Hmm… well, let's see what they think of THIS black ghost." Jimmy decided to joke a little, and covered himself with the sheet, climbing the stairs.

Koki chuckled, as she sat on the floor to continue the diary's examination. "Hmm… _Today, I discovered my experiments with time went perfectly right. The house itself became a time mess. The paradox is so frequent, I even find myself in the hallways sometimes. But there is a problem… if someone stays too long around here, it becomes…_ a cuckoo bird?"

Then, she remembered of the cuckoo birds she saw coming from the entrance. "Uh-oh!" She gulped. "Better call for help! I gotta get out of here!" She concluded, grabbing her Creaturepod.

"Y'ello?" She saw Jimmy on the screen.

"JZ?" She asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm here with Chris, trying to find the costumes for..."

"You left me here all alone?!" She yelled. "Come here at once! I'm confused and really scared! You got to get me out of here!"

"Wo-wo-wow! Where?"

"Where else? The old mansion down the street!" She said, as JZ dropped the Creaturepod."And remember, don't get in there!" She warned before turning it down. "Hmph! Only hope he gets here before the..." She gasped. "...before the temporal reflux!" She started to join the facts.

* * *

 _"B-but… you told me to meet you here!"_

 _"Don't go away! Help me!"_

 _"Yeah, there was a girl just like you on that window of the mansion!"_

 _"Hmm… well, let's see what they think of THIS black ghost."_

 _"AAAGH!" Koki shrieked, closing the door._

 _"Watch out!" Koki pushed him aside, and the wardrobe fell close to her._

* * *

"Oh, no!" She realized the truth. They were already being affected by the temporal reflux!

"Ugh… someone or something hit my head with the door." Jimmy complained removing the sheet.

"Jimmy! It was me!" Koki explained, as she grabbed Jimmy by the arm to the door. "This house is a complete time mess! If we don't get out of here we'll..." Then, she saw wings appearing on both of them. "AAAAGGGH! TOO LAAATE..."

* * *

CUCKOO! CUCKOO!

Koki and Jimmy were startled by two cuckoo birds, that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Wow… okay, that was freaky." Jimmy, who hid behind Koki, gulped.

"*gulp* Fine…" Koki looked at the door. "Let's get in."

The two of them entered the mansion.

* * *

When Tania was finished, she noticed three lumps under a sheet. Three different pairs of eyes peeked out from underneath.

"Bros, Aviva, can I have my costume back please?" Ven asked. He had on his casual outfit underneath his costume.

"Oh, right, sorry Ven," Chris said, coming out from underneath.

"Well, these are the tales I had for you. Guess it's time for trick-of-treat!" Tania pointed out.

"Would you make me company? Those stories spooked me." Laura said, as she blushed behind her cape.

"It would be an honor, mademoiselle," Martin said, as he pulled her close to him.

"Bye! Have a spook-tacular trick-or-treat!" Tania greeted, as the kids left, including the person.

As the kids left through the door, the view of the person starts glitching, until it become static.

* * *

Chris touched a sleeping child's shoulder. "Hey… it's a Zachbot," he noticed, as the holographic form disappeared.

"Zach was spying on us again?" Aviva asked. "Can't he give us a break not even on Halloween?"

"Well, if he did listen the stories, guess he was punished enough for the night."

* * *

Zach observed everything the person saw from his home. As the screen was still on static, he shivered in fear under a blanket.

"Oh… I hate Halloween."


	3. S2 Special: Luna Chronicles

" _It was a long time ago… but it felt like it was yesterday…_

 _"Possibly you heard that before… but the story you're about to hear happens way before the Glorious Era of the Guardians._

 _"It is right for me to begin with the one that started everything: our dear mother Gaia."_

" _The story itself begins with Gaia. Also known by humans as Mother Earth. Born from the darkness of the universe as light, Gaia brought life to a molten planet that we now call Earth._

 _"First, there were giants and animals. Then, there were the chaos caused by Pandora, causing pain to the first humans."_

* * *

Gaia observed the devastated ruins of a village.

 _'Dear Zeus… it's an awful sight,'_ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of sobbing from one of the destroyed houses.

Before Gaia was a little girl with blonde hair. She seemed sad and wounded. Mother Earth approached the child. When she looked up with her gold eyes, she tried to back away. "Please child, there's nothing to fear," Gaia assured.

The girl stepped back again, protecting her little brown-haired sister, who was hiding behind her.

"It's okay… I'm here. You two will be just fine." She reached a hand out to the blonde. Instantly, she felt something dark.

 _'These two... Are they from... the Box?'_

But, then, she reached her hand to the brunette, and felt the warmness of light.

" _Maybe not… Well, wherever they're from, they don't deserve being here all alone."_

She smiled to them. "Come with me, dear children."

* * *

 _"It was when Gaia started to raise two orphan sisters that everything started. And that's when I get in the story."_

Gaia arrived, carrying the two sisters.

"Luna?"

"Yes, mom?" A teenage nymph with blue hair that reached the middle of her back came in her direction. "Oh… who are they?"

"These two orphans need a home. And names as well."

"And do you have names for them?"

"For now, take them to my room. I'll speak with Zeus tomorrow."

" _I was one of the servants of Gaia. We nymphs, especially us rare moon nymphs, have jobs like taking care of young children or cleaning up the temples. Sometimes this job's tough, but hey, someone's gotta do it."_

* * *

Zeus and the Gods reunited on Mount Olympus.

"Gaia… mother... are you sure of your choice?"

"My son, they need me. I made you all out of nowhere, just like Chronos. And as much as you needed my help, these little girls need mine as well."

"What's your names, younglings?" Zeus wanted to know.

"We don't remember... Only thing we know is darkness was around us, until a light came on us. Then, we fled the darkness," the eldest spoke.

"I was scared… really scared," the youngest said.

"You don't have to fear no longer, darlings. I will raise you in my temple… as my own kids."

"You'll be… our momma?" The youngest's eyes glowed.

"Yes... Hermia."

"Hermia?"

"You're beautiful as a queen. And this name once belonged to an ancient queen of nymphs."

"Hermia… I l-like it… T-Thank you..."

"And you..." Gaia saw the eldest fiddling with her dark magic. "Hm… you seem excited, youngling."

"I never been here before. That's all. And I actually have no idea how I'm doing this."

"Hm… what do you think about… Eiri?"

"Eiri? Hm. I like it."

* * *

" _Eiri and her little sister grew up as normal kids, and as students of Gaia. Each of them had a different personality. And like every pair of sisters, they had their differences."_

A baby bird landed close to Hermia. His foot was hurt.

"Aww, poor little thing. There, there… I'll take care of this wound." She caressed the birdie's little paw, making it better.

"Ugh… that's why I hate training here in the garden. First, a cute bug, now a baby bird. Geez..." Eiri commented, trying to channelize her magic.

"Eiri… all lives need caring. That's what Gaia said."

"Yeah, I know… but she also said that you gotta control your powers. And you're not even focusing on your magic!"

"Power isn't everything. We need to be gentle."

"Girls?" Luna interrupted their conversation. "Gaia wants to see you."

* * *

The girls entered Gaia's room.

"Mom? You wanted to see us?" Hermia asked.

"Yes, Hermia. You see, we're about to receive new apprentices soon. And I was wondering if one of you could show them the place. I am really busy at the moment."

"Okay, Mom." Eiri nodded. "Let me show those pipsqueaks all this temple has to offer."

"Um, Eiri, actually I need you to help me here. Hermia, can you do this for me?"

"Um… okay." She answered, blushing, while Eiri stared in complete disbelief.

"Don't feel upset, dear Eiri. I know there'll be something important for yo to do futurelly." Gaia comforted her. The blonde sighed, and walked away.

Then, she observed as her little sister was admired by the newest apprentices. This made her growl of envy.

* * *

" _It was a time of peace and delight to all races, humans and mytical entities… but even mythical entities don't live forever. "_

Luna entered Gaia's room, hearing her coughing. Mother Earth stared at her, with a worried look. A flower on her dress fell.

"Gaia?" Luna asked, worried.

"Luna… I need a heir." Gaia said, with a weakened voice.

* * *

" _People say entities are immortal, like gods. And it's true. But when a mytical entity dies, instead of vanishing, it normally assumes another life form. Gaia knew this very well, and prior to her death, she called her loyal students, after a long time of training."_

"My dearest students… I fear my time will come soon," Gaia started, after hesitating for an instant. Hermia and Eiri sat in the front line. "I believe now is the time to have a heir to my throne."

"Guess who's gonna be?" Eiri said, really full of herself.

"Eiri! Please, some respect. Mom said her… time is coming," Hermia scolded.

"Sister, come on. We knew this day would come, didn't we?"

"But still… I don't trhink I'm ready for this..."

"As I was saying..." Gaia called their attention. "I have made my final choice. Luna, bring the flower crown."

Luna entered with a colorful flower crown, and trying to not show worry. Gaia looked at her with her calm smile, trying to comfort her.

She walked on her disciples' direction, and placed the flower crown in one of them. "Hermia… stand up as my heir, and future Mother Nature."

Eiri gasped. Hermia stood up, with her eyes glowing in surprise.

"But, Mother... my magic is not perfect," Hermia said, uncertain of that, and removing the flower crown. "I'm not sure I'll take care of everything."

"Or course you will," Gaia said, with a serene voice. "Your compassion and love are admirable, and I'm sure your magic will become better each and every day." She put the flower crown on Hermia's head, making Eiri irritated.

The blonde girl left the ceremony before Gaia could even talk, and Hermia smiled weakly to the audience.

"All hail Mother Nature's heir!" Luna said.

" _We didn't see much of Eiri after the ceremony. And a few weeks after it, Gaia fell on her bed, sick."_

"M-mom..." Hermia shivered, her eyes filled with tears. The nymphs and apprentices of Gaia also reunited there. "P-please… don't leave us..."

"Hermia..." Gaia said. "Don't suffer… for my depart… for even after I'm gone, life will go on. And I… I know the right choice was made. With time… come wisdom… you'll see… my beloved Mother Nature..."

Gaia closed her eyes for the last time, and started to glow. Hermia and the apprentices stepped aside, and watched Gaia's transmutation.

When the light disappeared, there, in front of them was a huge tree. So huge that it seemed to touch the sky. Hermia looked at the base of the Tree. There was Gaia's crown with the jewel still there. She sighed and knelt in front of the tree, while the others left with their heads down.

* * *

 _"Years passed as the Sins were locked thanks to the help of Elpis the Spirit of Hope, but life was never gonna be the same again for humans. For Oceanus and Uranus, the other two of the Three Deities, also passed away, leaving Hermia to take responsibility of the planet by her own. But the Three Deities left behind their four crystals of unspeakable power._

 _"Hermia, around their young adult ages, hid them away so they will be safe from the corrupted._

 _Centuries passed since the death of the Three Deities, and Hermia, now called Mother Nature, protected the world from darkness in fear of corruption. Through the Tree of Gaia, many nymphs were born, including one of the first fire nymphs."_

A crimson colored rose bloomed on the tree, and from there, a little brown-skinned baby appeared.

"Welcome to the world, dearest child," Luna said. She had grown up a little more, and so did Hermia.

"What name should we give her?" a young nymph asked.

"Well, she came from a rose. So let's name her Rose."

The baby giggled.

 _"Overtime, the gods began to train humans their powers, creating a bond between them. During this time of peace, Hermia created four gems similar to the Crystals, but not as powerful, called the Elemental Gems. They were for an emergency, and so were hidden._

 _"Unlike the other gods, Hermia never had an apprentice, and without Eiri by her side, she felt a huge empty space in her life. Until one day, three boys changed the course of our history… and Mother Nature's life."_

Hermia was out for a quiet walk in the woods. After all, even Mother Nature needs a break. She heard a chorus of howls nearby. Looks the resident wolf pack is hunting. But then, there came a scream of pain. That shocked her. They were attacking a human.

The young goddess sprinted along the forest floor, hearing the sounds of paws hitting the ground. She then heard more screams. These of fear. Hermia gasped when she saw several wolves surrounding three boys in ranging sizes and appearances.

The one in cream wraps with dirty blond hair and sea green eyes might looked like the eldest. The second eldest might be the blond one with blue eyes wearing blue. In their arms was maybe the youngest, who had brown hair and wearing green. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

There was a wound on his shoulder. A bite mark. Hermia became furious. How could they attack innocent children?

She looked in the growls' directon and gasped. They weren't simple wolves… there were Lupus Phantasma. There were many packs, but all were feared, except for the ones that followed the Lupus Queen's laws.

"Help! Please!" the eldest of the boys screamed in panic. Knowing she had to do something, Hermia raised her hand and a bright light shot out. The Lupus fled from the light.

The two boys shivered as Hermia stared at them.

"Ssh… it's okay… I'm here to help…" She walked up to them. The two uninjured tensed before setting the youngest one down. Hermia placed the child on her lap and gently laid a hand on his injury. Instantly, his shoulder healed. The other two stared in amazement. The brunet opened his eyes, revealing hazel orbs. Hermia smiled at the child.

* * *

" _These three were Terrance, Arthur and Vincent. But later, as they were raised by Hermia and learned to control new abilities, they were nicknamed Terra, Aqua and Ventus._

 _"But as much joy that their arrival brought to Hermia's life, danger ended up reaching their lives… when Chaos appeared."_

 _"Eiri had searched for help in the underworld and was raised by Hades and Persephone, being remnamed as Eris, Goddess of Discord. Before this, she had caused havoc to the Trojans and Greeks, thanks to a golden apple, but that's another story._

 _"And when she had left the Underworld at her adoptive father's request, she encountered a little boy. He seemed to have trouble with his parents, and so ran away. Feeling pity and guilt for the first time, she adopted him and taught him her magic."_

In the Underworld, Eiri called for her loyal apprentice.

"You called me, mother?" A silhouette knelt in front of her.

"Dearest Chrona... it is finally time to sound the drums of war."

He stared at her, with an evil grin. "At last..."

* * *

Hermia ran into the cathedral. But she gasped at a horrible sight. The floor rugs were scorched. Tapestries were ripped. And in the middle of the chapel was two of her sons. But her boys were weeping.

She rushed over to them. "Terra! Aqua! Are you okay?"

Terra looked up her, tears streaking down his face. "M-mommy… where's Ventus?"

His answer was the sound of a door slamming, and Ventus being thrown into the temple.

"Brother!" the two children cried.

"A-Aqua… T-Terra… run..."

A man in a black robe stormed through the door. "Oh, my bad. I forgot to say I hate children."

"How dare you hurt my children and my mother's most valuable treasure?" Hermia scolded. "Who are you?"

"Oh, so you must be Hermia. My dearest mother and master Eris told se soooo much about you."

"Eris? You mean Eiri?" Hermia gasped at the mention of her name. And this man was her son?

"I am Chaos, Demi-God of Discord. And in the name of **Eris** , I shall dominate this world, and rule over every living soul on this planet!" Chaos threw an energy bubble in Hermia's direction, but she defended herself.

"Boys! Run!"

Ventus stood up despite his injury, and took Terra and Aqua by the hand.

Hermia kept defending herself, and eventually attacking with light, but Chaos tricked her and trapped her into his energy bubble.

"Strong light… but weak reflexes," Chaos mocked.

"Leave her alone!" Ventus ordered.

"Make me, you little rat!" Chaos tried attacking him, but Ventus split his attacks with his Air powers. With rage in his eyes, Chaos stomped on the floor, making the earth shake. Ventus grabbed his brothers' hands and the three of them ran out the door, as the cathedral crumbled into pieces.

Out of there, Chaos floated away, carrying Hermia with him. "Mom!" Ventus cried out.

"We need to warn Grandpa Zeus," Aqua said. "Maybe the other gods can help us."

"Uh… I think they won't be able to help that much at the moment," Terra said, as he took a look at the background. From the distance, they could saw a war scenery in front of them: raging battles all around, and many nymphs and apprentices wounded.

"Oh, my Muses…" Ventus gasped.

"Boys! Thank goodness we found you!" a familiar voice said. They turned and saw a brown skinned woman in orange and gold clothes.

"Rosie! A Demi-god named Chaos took mom!"

"He did WHAT?!"

"R-Rose..." they heard a voice. Rose looked behind and gapsed: it was her boyfriend, really wounded and about to faint.

"Pyce!" The four ran to him. He passed out in her arms. He breathed heavily.

"We need to take him to Uncle Apollo's temple. He's the only one that's probably not in battle at the moment," Ventus said.

"You're right. He isn't, because he's sending his apprentices to take care of the wounded. Plus, helping Hephaestus to bulid weapons, for he's also a war god."

"We know."

"Uh, guys. Pyce is still here. Let's go."

"Okay, quick." Rose whistled to call for her magic cloud. "Hop on." Her three brothers got on her cloud and they flew off.

* * *

In Apollo's temple, Pyce's wounds were healed in a short period of time.

"I'm so happy you're okay, my dearest Pyce. I was so afraid to lose you."

Pyce hushed her for a minute, and kissed her. The eldest and youngest brothers made faces of disgust, but the middle brother only said "aww". This made him gain looks of incredulousness from them. "And I was also afraid of never seeing you again."

"Thanks, Uncle Apollo," Ventus said. "If it weren't for you..."

"No problem, boys. But now we need to go. The gods, and their remaining nymphs and apprentices are reuniting while there's not a new attack. Now we must hurry."

Suddenly, there was an explosion that blew a hole in the temple.

"Hurry! A new attack won't take long," Apollo rushed to take them to his carriage.

* * *

As the chariot reached Mount Olympus, something suddenly shot it down, making it crash. Luckily, no one got hurt.

As they got into the Gods' Realm, many others screaming came inside with them.

The three brothers huddled together in worry. Hundreds of others were crammed into the temple, with voices of panic filling the room. Near the brothers were Rose, Pyce and a little girl with ponytails.

"Enough!" a loud voice boomed over the commotion. All noises ceased and everyone looked to the back, where Zeus stood. "Everyone! Do not panic! There is still hope to stop Chaos! And it's these!" Moving to the side, four glowing gems were revealed. The crowd admired them, including the six friends. "The Elemental Gems. Embodiments of the four elements of nature themselves."

"You think it's a good idea?" Terra asked.

"Youngling, your Mother created these gems to be used in emergencies. And this IS an emergency," Zeus explained.

"Grandfather is right, brother. We don't have a choice," Ventus said.

"Including that we discussed that the ones to use them... are her trustful apprentices." The brothers' eyes widened and everyone else gasped in surprise.

"Us?!" all three exclaimed.

"You must. Your mother and we all need your help." Athena knelt, holding Terra's hands.

"But they're just kids!" a nymph protested.

"And they have little experience with any magic!" a male apprentice added. Soon, the place was in an uproar. Some were complaints of why they were picked. Others defied the idea of sending the kids out there to fight a dangerous foe. The six friends looked around them in worry. Then, out of the blue, Ventus dashed forward through the crowd.

"Ven!" Aqua called, though his voice was drowned by the commotion.

"Ven, wait for us!" Terra shouted. The two followed him. Athena smiled at that. The three brothers had made their way up the staircase to the Gems. Zeus smiled down at them. The crowd went silent and watched. The three stopped and breathed deeply to catch their breath. Ven looked up at his grandfather.

"Are you willing to take this task?" the King of the gods asked. The white apprentice nodded firmly.

"I am, grandfather," he answered. He then turned to his brothers. "Will you join me, my brothers?" He held out his hands. The two stared for a moment. Then they nodded.

"If you're doing it, so am I," Aqua replied, taking a hand.

"Me too," Terra added, doing the same. Suddenly, the Elemental Gems started glowing harshly. Gasps filled the room as they floated into the air and started to circle the trio. The three then found themselves being lifted into the air. They felt great surges of power flow into them and they were engulfed in a bright light. Their friends below stood shocked. Three silhouettes appeared in the light. One was blue, another green and the last one was a creamy color. They were small, but suddenly started changing; the arms and legs got longer and the body shape changed a bit.

As he light lowered, it began to die down, leaving the silhouettes. When they touched the ground with the elements still circling them, the lights of the silhouettes faded... revealing three grown men in majestic robes. Every soul in the shelter gasped, even the gods.

They all observed each other, in surprise and wonder.

"Brothers... let's go save our mother," Ventus said, putting the Air and Fire Gems in his bag.

His brothers nodded, Aqua taking the Water Gem and Terra handling the Earth Gem.

* * *

 _"Chaos was eventually defeated by the three apprentices, and the three became the first Nature Guardians ever… but everything was far from ending._

 _"Before this, however, the Gods reunited with Hermia, and agreed in using the Deities' Crystals, along with a shard of the long-lost Time Gem, to create a weapon of extreme power, that would be useful in case of danger."_

"What's this, mom?" Aqua asked.

"A weapon that can control all the Elemental Gems. We named it the Gaia Scepter."

"Ooh..." Terra wondered. "Hm… there are four crystals on them and a huge gem on the top..."

"All the Deities' Crystals, and the Pearl of Apollo, were merged into one weapon. We decided to keep it safely in the Gems' Chapel."

"Wow... If only Ven could see it," Aqua said.

"Yeah… ultimately, he didn't even seem to say anything more than hi or good night. I'm worried," Terra sadly admitted.

"Maybe he still didn't get over that thing with Chaos. It took me some time to get used to this adult body."

"So did I."

"Hey, just between us… I think you didn't only grow up in size. That way you used your vines last time we trained was brilliant."

"Thanks. I've been trainnig harder than ever… just for you to see how strong I could get."

"I know you're strong, little bro." Aqua put a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm really proud of you." Terra smiled at that. Unknown to them, a sea green eye was watching.

* * *

 _"A little after this, it was found out that Chaos had cursed Ventus before their battle, and with that, Ventus became the feared Black Storm._

Ventus told a messenger woodpecker to fetch his brothers and meet him at the Guardians' Cathedral.

He looked at the messenger, worried. "Be quick. Please." The woodpecker nodded and zoomed off. Ven's hair was almost completely black. The Air Guardian opened the door to the cathedral. Then, he held his head in pain. A tear of pain fell from his eyes, but unknown to him, it started to glow silver and float away.

Ven stood in front of the glass portrait of him and his brothers and the Earth Gem. He stared at the two in blue and green. In anger. Then he heard the door fling open.

"Ven!"

"Brother!" They arrived. By the sounds of their voices, they seemed excited. Ventus flinched in pain, one last time, before his eyes glowed black for an instant, returning to normal after this.

"Not another move," Ventus said, turning to his brothers. They stopped in their tracks in confusion.

"Ven, what are you doing?" Aqua asked. "We've been wanting to see you for so long!"

"You really thought I would just observe while people admired you both like a bunch of fools?" Ventus said. "Always asking for YOUR help and words of wisdom?"

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked in confusion.

"There can only be ONE Nature Guardian on the planet! And that Guardian... shall be ME!" Ven stomped firmly, and crushed the stained glass behind him, revealing the sky being covered by dark clouds.

Ven held his head, with an expression of pain, as the last few stripes of his hair became black with one silver. His eyes opened in panic as he was surrounded by darkness. When the dark energy slowly fade, the man laughed maniacally as he admired his new look.

Strong lashes of wind blew into the temple, knocking over small tapestries and blowing out the torches. It even blew in a big boulder that nearly crushed the brothers, but Terra made a vine grow and grab them out of the way. Aqua made an ice platform for them to stand on. They looked down at "Ven". Lightning flashed outside as it began to hail and the thunder boomed.

"Ventus, please! We don't want to fight you!" Terra said.

"Please, stop this storm! You'll destroy the surface of the planet!" the blonde pleaded.

"Ventus? Ventus is gone! I am Black Storm!" Black Storm proclaimed. "And there's only two things I'll destroy... and it's YOU!" He shot a bolt of lightning a them. Aqua brought the platform down to evade it.

"Terra! Get the Elemental Gems and the Gaia Scepter! I'll keep him busy!" Aqua told Terra.

"But, Aqua..." Terra started saying, until his brother put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I promise," Aqua said, with a calm smile.

Black Storm sent another bolt of electricity. Aqua blocked it with an ice wall and held his ground. "Go! Now!" Terra slowly backed away before finally turning around and ran. Aqua's barrier started cracking. Eventually, it shattered, throwing the man in blue back and rolling on the floor. Aqua immediately got up.

Black Storm escaped through the temple door to run after Terra. Aqua created an ice line to skate after him. Outside the temple was a clearing in the woods. But a little away, there were the flickering lights of lanterns in a village.

Terra continued to run and he heard the crackling of electricity. He looked behind him and saw his corrupted brother coming after him. The Earth Guardian made a wall of thorny vines come up in his way, only for Black Storm use incinerate them with fire.

Aqua tried to catch up to his pursuing brother. Luckily, Terra managed to reach the village and entered a shrine like building that had a magic gate in front. Black Storm entered, followed by Aqua. In the shrine, at the far end, sitting on four pedastals were the Elemental Gems. In the center, being hung, was the Gaia Scepter.

"Don't even think about, brat!" Black Storm shouted and blasted him with a lightning bolt. Terra screamed in pain and keeled over.

"Terra!" Aqua cried, using his ice to slide under Black Storm to reach his little brother. "Terra! Speak to me!" The brunette groaned.

"I-I'm okay. But... we need to stop him..."

"I know." He helped Terra onto his feet. Both looked at Black Storm. "Don't make us do something we don't want to do, Ventus!"

Terra grabbed the scepter and held it firmly, and the Elemental Gems floated around him and Aqua.

Black Storm just laughed like a maniac. "Do you actually believe that you can use all four of the elements at once?" he mocked. "And without your big brother Ventus to help you?"

They didn't say a word as the Gems circled them faster. Aqua took hold of the scepter as well. But as they felt the energy, their eyes widened in pain before squeezing shut. Their bodies sparked with the energy going through their bodies. Terra and Aqua began to glow green and blue respectively. Black Storm just prepared to attack again.

Aqua saw his little brother flinching in pain. He knew they wouldn't survive this battle... or at least HE wouldn't.

He pushed his brother aside, letting the energy flow only around him. "AQUA!" Terra screamed in shock before hitting the ground and fainting from the pain from earlier. With tears of pain and sadness in his eyes, Aqua lifted up the scepter and attacked Black Storm, who also attacked. Soon, Black Storm's attack was drowned by the Gaia Scepter's light and he yelled as he was turned into a cloud of darkness and sent away.

As the light faded out, Terra saw Aqua's body motionless on the floor and his sprigs drooped, the scepter in his limp hand and the Gems beside him. He stared wide eyed with fear for the worst.

"AQUA!" he shrieked before quickly getting up. He ran to see if his brother was okay. But he gasped of shock... his body had gotten cold. Aqua was gone.

"No..." Tears fell from his eyes as he embraced his dead brother. "This is not fair... not fair..." He sobbed silently, his spiky hair flattening onto his face.

 _"Aqua's sacrifice saved the mythical and human worlds, but Terra remained as the only Guardian left once Black Storm was banished to the Underworld."_

"Terra! Aqua! Ventus! Where are you?" Hermia called. The mysterious storm had just cleared, and she was worried for her sons. She came to the Gems' Chapel, where the gate was open. But when she came inside, she froze.

Terra sobbed while embracing Aqua's dead body.

"Terra… what happened?"

"M-mom… Ven… he was… and… Aqua… h-he..." Hermia walked slowly to him. The Gems laid around them, with the Gaia Scepter in Aqua's limp hand. Hermia fell to her knees in front of them. Tears streamed down her face.

"Terra... please... where's Ventus?"

Terra clutched the corpse closer. "In the Underworld."

" _Terra's life somehow… felt worthless without his brothers by his side. He began to shut out everyone and barely spoke._

 _"But after some encouragement from a dear friend/sister, Terra visited Athena, his wise teacher and dear aunt."_

Athena polished her spear slowly in her temple and finished a few seconds later. When she laid it down, she heard the door open. Someone walked inside and came to her study. The goddess was surprised by the person in a green robe with his hood up. She actually wasn't expecting him to come for lessons anymore.

"Terra?" she called.

"Hi Aunt Athena..." she barely heard him say.

The goddess already knew about Ven's banishment and Aqua's death. "What brings you to my study in your current condition?"

"I... I need your helpful words... I still haven't gotten over my brothers." Terra wrapped himself in his arms.

"Oh, my darling..." Athena removed his hood and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you'll see them again. Good people don't leave forever. They reach a special place on your heart."

"But I don't want them only in my heart. I want them here with me." Terra embraced his teacher.

Athena sighed. "Listen to me, Terra." Her adopted nephew looked at her. "Would your brothers want you sulking and pushing everyone away?" The Earth Guardian shook his head.

"No. They'd rather die than see that. Or at least, Aqua would."

"Then he would've died now if he saw you like this. So it would make no difference if he were alive after that battle. Your brothers would want you to continue with your life. They'd want you to stay strong." Terra placed a hand over his heart. The goddess laid her hand on his. "And they'll be here to remind you that." The young brunette smiled, a tear of joy running down his cheek.

"Thank you, Aunt Athena." She smiled at this. Then, an idea came to her.

"But if you really DO want to see them again, there is ONE thing that might work." Terra looked at her in surprise.

"There IS?" Athena turned to her study and grabbed a book off the shelf. On the cover was a gold four pointed star.

"Although you won't see them in your CURRENT life, you'll see them in another." She opened to a certain page and laid the book on a desk. Terra inspected the pages. Covering both pages was a huge image with a dying man on the bottom and coming out of him was something like mist, and in the mist was the man in a spirit like form.

Terra read the context, which was Latin. His eyes widened. "A reincarnation spell?"

"With this spell, you'll have a chance of seeing Aqua again," Athena said.

"Really?"

"But it can only be used when you're near your own death. And it takes someone with real magical understanding to master this spell. I admit I kept this secret."

"I need to learn this spell. It may be my only chance of seeing my brother again. I love him." Terra placed his hand over his heart again. "I'm willing to train harder and get better at my magic, if it means I'll see him again."

"Terra... you must be put aware that you can't guarantee that your next life will be a happy one."

"As long as I'm with Aqua - be it I remember him or not - I'll be spiritually happy." He closed the book and picked it up. Turning to his adoptive aunt, he hugged her and she returned it. "Thank you for everything." She kissed his forehead.

"I wish you all the wisdom I can give you." With a nod of appreciation, Terra departed from the room in a happy rush. Athena smiled.

* * *

 _"The chance to see Aqua again gave Terra the motivation to take back his responsibility as Guardian. Terra ended up being crowned the first Gaia Guardian, with Rose, Pyce and his hybrid nymph sister, Flora, by his side._

 _But ever since he took up this responsibility, he hadn't had much time to spend with them. Until after he got everything done for the day, he and his three friends raced._

 _"But then... there came a scar that will never heal. Terra... was found dying at the hands of a curse. A curse laid by Eris._

" _Black Storm, who refused to form an alliance with Eris, was trapped by her at the destroyed Guardians' Cathedral, and Terra's death caused the worlds to collide in a terrible war._

 _"Rose and Pyce became the first Fire Guardians, using the Fire Gem. Soon, another ally would come to help us. Beowulf's legend and glorious battles never were forgotten. Especially his last battle with a dragon._

 _"What wasn't written in most stories was that the dying dragon told Beowulf to drink a goblet of water with a silver tear it found, saying the tear will give him new powers. After Beowulf slayed the beast, he did so. They say he changed that moment, his eyes a green of the seas and the winds obeying his every command._

 _"But he admitted he felt something as he drank that water… something like pain and sadness. And he heard a child's cry for help. But he never knew exactly who that child could be. Even so, he searched, something guiding him._

 _"And that's when he was found the Guardians' Cathedral, the Nature Trio's old home now destroyed since Black Storm."_

Beowulf stood before the ruined cathedral. The beast slayer approached before his foot rolled over something. He looked down, seeing a black sphere.

"What are you doing here?" Rose questioned. Beowulf turned around, to see Rose and Pyce. "This is a holy ground. No one but Nature Guardians are allowed here."

"Listen, I'm sorry for trespassing on this sacred place," Beowulf tried to defuse their tension. "But a mysterious force guided me here, in search of help. And I have been traveling for many moons to find him."

"Wait, Rose… do you feel that?" Pyce told her.

"Yes… it feels familiar… and yet different..." Rose agreed. "Um… listen, why don't you join us? Maybe Athena and Hermia will know how to help you."

"The Goddess of Wisdom and Mother Nature themselves?"

"Yes… but who are you again?"

"I am Beowulf of the Geats." The two gasped.

"The Slayer of Beasts?" Pyce asked. Then, he knelt to him. "You have my respect, noble Scandinavian warrior."

"As do mine," Rose agreed, joining him.

 _"And after that day, Beowulf joined us in the war against Eris. And with him, gods like Thor and Odin. But even through all the battles, he never found that child. So he came to Athena, asking for the same spell Terra asked for._

 _"But, as the battle became harder, Beowulf eventually was defeated. Rose and Pyce then hoped to avenge Terra and their fallen general by destroying Eris themselves."_

Rose and Pyce prepared their weapons for the battle.

"Are you sure we can do it?" Pyce asked, polishing his shileld.

"If we don't at least try, no one will do anything!" Rose decided, putting on her helmet and grabbing her spear. "Let's go."

"No, sister! You can't!" a little brunette hybrid nymph with two ponytails pleaded, holding onto the Fire Nymph's skirt. "I feel that you won't come back!"

"Flora… I said it… if we don't do anything… who will?" Rose said.

"Please! I miss Terra as much as you and Pyce do! But I don't believe in revenge!"

"Flora Meredith, let go of me!" Rose scolded. Flora squeaked in fright. "Sorry, I didn't meant to… but Terra's death was really upsetting to the whole magical world. And now, it's not just about his death. It's about the world."

"I think I understand..." Flora felt tears escaping her eyes. Rose knelt down and stroked her head.

"Don't worry, little sister. Everything wil be fine." Flora nodded.

"Come back before you get too hurt… okay?"

"I'll try, Flora." Rose kissed the hybrid's forehead.

" _But… she didn't come back. And neither did Pyce. After a terrible battle, their bodies were found side by side each other. When Flora heard the news, she felt her heart rip into pieces. The poor child had lost almost everything dear to her in a short bit of time._

" _Hermia took the responsibility as mother, and teacher for little Flora. But for milleniums, she stayed even the slightest bit depressed. The memory of her beloved ones gone haunted her during all this time._

" _Nymphs take really long to age, but not apprentices. And as years passed, many legions of Guardians came, following the steps of the first ones, and using weapons of honor to defend the mythical and human worlds._

" _But even legions of powerful warriors have inner problems. Some Guardians had to leave to take care of their families, others fought agaisnt each other and never even returned. Little is known about who they exactly were… and the bits about their stories were lost forever._

" _Flora Meredith had still not healed from the events millenniums ago. But she remained protecting the legions of Guardians along with Hermia and me._

 _"Until one day, after healing the maximum she could of the scar left by the loss of her beloved friends… Flora found a little sunshine in her life."_

"You're just in time, sweetheart," Hermia told an adult Flora, following her to Gaia's tree. The goddess placed a flower from her hair on a giant white rose, that slowly bloomed to reveal... a little baby girl with short white hair.

"This is your sister," Mother Nature said, while Flora's eyes glowed in awe. She slowly picked up the little one in her arms.

"What will you name her?" Luna asked.

"I always liked... Wilhelmina," Flora answered, receiving a giggle from the baby. "She liked it. Wilhelmina Meredith."

The baby opened her eyes slowly, chuckling at her big sister. "I get the feeling that you are going to be very important in the future. And I'm going to help get you started." She turned to Hermia. "Mom… I want to ask something of you."

" _Mina's birth gave Flora a new reason to keep going. She finally assumed the responsibilities of the second ever Gaia Guardian, after the Air Guardian at that time retired. Flora was given her own temple, where she was also assigned to protect the Earth Gem, the source of the planet's protection."_

"You mean this jewel is responsible for the natural barriers of Gaia's treasure?"

"Yes, Flora. I still remember when she showed me this jewel for the first time."

* * *

 _Gaia removed her crown for an instant._

" _You see, Hermia… this jewel in my crown is a small fragment of the Earth Gem itself. And just like it, it carries huge power."_

" _Impressive..."_

" _If I pass away, the fragment will eventually return to the Gem," Gaia explained. Little did she know was that Eris was hearing them._

" _Hermia… I sense in you more than you think," Mother Earth said. "Your soul carries love and caring enough for all and every living being. Can I trust you to keep this secret?"_

" _Yes, mom. Of course."_

* * *

"And you're giving the responsibilty of it to me?" Flora asked.

"There's no one I trust more than you, my dear Flora. Your kindness is the key, not only to your elements, but to your valuable role as the Guardian. I trust you'll be there to help those in need… just like I was for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus… and my mother was for me and Eiri." A tear escaped her eyes, remembering them. "You know how important you are to me, right?"

"Yes, mom. I know." Flora embraced Hermia.

"Flowa?" they heard a little girl's voice. "Whewe awe you?" A child with long white hair came up to them. "Thewe you awe! Oh, and hi mom!"

"Hello, Wilhelmina," Hermia said with a smile.

Eventually, little Mina tripped on her hair as she tried to reach her mother. She started to cry as she bumped her head. Flora calmly picked her up.

"Aww, calm down, _hermanita_ … I'm here..."

"Are you sure you don't wanna cut her hair?"

"She likes it that way."

Mina giggled as her sister tickled her.

* * *

 _"After some of her years of peace, Flora sensed a presence she had not felt for a long time. It seemed that all her closest family members had been reborn and now living their lives as humans._

 _"Only later we would discover who they became._

 _"But a few months after feeling those presences, Eris returned and tried a new attack to become supreme Mother Nature. Her ambition, as much as her powers, have grown along the milleniums._

 _"And it was during a night of calm… that Flora faced her for the first time."_

* * *

Even after that war, the survivors' hideout remained intact, just in case. Hermia kept watch on the wounded perople, while Flora vilgilated everything.

"Mom! Refuge yourself here! I'll try taking her away!"

"Flora, no! Please… I can't lose you too."

"Mom… I know it's risky… but it's for the good of our next generations. And it's my duty asGuardian to protect grandma's treasure."

Hermia nodded, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Flora carried the Gems in her arms while running to her temple. After her was Eris.

"You can't hide from me forever, Flora!" she spoke. "I'll get the gems, then I'll defeat Hermia, become supreme Mother Nature!"

"Gaia chose Hermia! You have to accept it!" An adult Luna tried to stop Eris, giving Flora some time to run.

"Oh, Luna... always loyal to your mother and sister, huh?" Eris mocked, zapping her and turning her in to an owl. Flora reached her temple just in time.

"Flora... is that you?" Mina asked.

"Mina! Hide!" she said, hiding behind the Earth Gem's pedestal. But Mina didn't know where to go. Eris took the opportunity to attract Flora to battle.

"You or your sister, Flora," the Goddess of Discord challenged.

"Who's there?" Mina asked, innocently. "Do you wanna play?"

"Mina, NO!" Flora shouted, calling her little sister's attention, just when Eris hit her with a ray of dark magic. The youngling fainted.

Flora gasped, running after her little sister, while Eris flew away. "Follow me if you dare, Flora!" she cackled evilly.

"Mina... wake up..." Flora begged as tears fell from her eyes. She noticed the longer parts of Mina's hair turned black. This made her gasp, and take her decision.

"I'm Hermia's only hope now. I can't just stay here while innocents suffer on Eris' hands." Flora put Mina on her lap, and put her flower hairclips in her little sister's hair, adding some of her own magic into them. "I will not allow Eris to corrupt you. My magic will protect you for now on." Mina smiled as she slept, making Flora relieved that her defense power worked.

"I'm fighting. For you, little sister... for all of our friends... for Gaia!" Flora grabbed her Scepter and floated, with the Elemental Gems floating around her.

Eris saw Flora ready to fight, and powered up. With tears in her eyes by thinking about all the souls that suffered under Eris' hands, especially her family, the nymph lifted up the scepter and faced Eris with a powerful glow in her eyes.

Hermia saw the glow from the survivors' hideout and flew up to see what was happening. Once she got there, she saw Eris, as a statue, and Flora had disappeared, leaving behind the scepter and the gems, and the hibiscus that was in her hair. Understanding what happened, Mother Nature knelt and silently mourned her daughter's loss.

"Huh?" Mina slowly woke up, a little dizzy, but seeing way more better. "What happened? Where's Flora?"

Hermia, with tears in her eyes, embraced the little one, crying silently.

* * *

 _"All the Nature Guardians were gone now. The only one that knew what happened was Hermia, me… and little Mina._

 _"Time was generous… and brought the original Nature Guardians back… as special humans._

 _"Aqua and Terra were reborn as the eldest and youngest brothers of the Kratt family, Martin and Christopher, or Chris for short. Of course, Aqua came four years in front of his little brother, but, anyway..._

 _"Rose was born as the youngest child of the Bambrick family, Koki._

 _"Pyce, as the only child of the Z family, James Norville, but he preferred being called Jimmy._

" _And Flora was reborn as one of the twins of the Corcovado family, Aviva._

 _"Four of them were born with the powers of their past lives. Martin controlled ice, Chris commanded plants, and both Koki and Jimmy had power over fire. Aviva's powers were unknown._

" _Some years after Flora's sacrifice, and after she was reborn as Aviva Corcovado, there was an incident with dangerous Lupus Phantasma, and their guardian, Athena, who have been observing the reincarnations, was ordered by Zeus to block their powers and memories of ever having them._

 _"Some years after this, Mina assumed her sister's role as protector of the Earth Gem. Because of this, she never left the temple for anything. Even though she was lonely, she stayed. Until one day, twenty-five years after the defeat of Eris, when HE discovered her temple."_

* * *

"And the rest I know. We met her and became the new Nature Guardians," Chris said. Luna was telling him the Guardians' story, while he was meditating in Athena's temple. "This will sure blow the others' minds. And don't you ever miss your human form?"

"Yes… but only Eris was capable of undoing this spell. But it was forbidden by Hermia to ever release her again. At least it's really needed, she won't be coming out of that stone prison."

"This until she returned and we petrified her once more. And it was discovered that Chaos was reborn as our enemy Zach Varmitech. But why did it take so long?"

"Well… not always the reincarnations are immediate. Some of the reincarnated souls got lost on their way or hibernated deeply in the families' generations."

"That would explain it… Hey, I just thought about something. Aqua never learned the reincarnation spell. So how was he reborn?"

"Well, the best possibility was that his and Terra's bond was so strong, it connected to his spirit too."

Then, they heard the Tortuga HQ landing.

"Chris? Are you here?" Martin called.

"We got all the supplies we need," Aviva warned. "We can continue our trip."

"Oh, okay," Chris said, standing up. "Thanks, Luna. We'll see you later."

"Okay then." The owl observed as Chris rushed to meet his brother and the rest of the team.

"You guys will not believe the things I've heard," Chris assured, with a chuckle.

" _Guardians… your lives may have changed with your reincarnation… but your friendship remains. And this power will be by your side forever,"_ she stated, as she observed the Guardians rejoin and leave in the Tortuga.


	4. S2 Special: Typhon Tyranny

It was a calm day on the city. A cab stopped close to a house, and from there, Kenny, the Tasmania Wild Kratts Kid appeared.

"Well, here I am. I hope he's home," he wondered.

"Watch out!" he suddenly heard a voice, as he crossed the street. Tommy was out of control on his bike. Kenny gasped, and ended up tripping. He covered his head with his arms, until… he heard the bike stopping, and some kind of magical sound.

There, in front of him, was Mina. She reached the boy in time with her teleport and stopped the bike with her powers.

"Are you okay?" She turned to Kenny, as Tommy and the team came closer.

"I-I should be asking you this… are YOU okay?" The boy stood up.

"I am… but I wouldn't say the same about Ylvis." She pointed out to the plush T-devil, who had been trampled and ripped a bit.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got wrong. I just bought this bike and the brakes simply broke!" Tommy apologized.

"Here's the problem." They turned around and saw Koki analyzing the suspended bike. "These training wheels aren't good to go. Whoever sold this bike to ya was such a cheek!"

"That explains why he sold it so cheaply… Why I haven't noticed before?"

"Well, the important thing is that no one got hurt," Aviva said. "Don't worry, Tommy. I'll fix these wheels, and make this bike more… you."

"Thanks, Aviva," Tommy said. "Come on in. Let's join the others."

"Oh, so Gavin IS home?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, silly. He called everyone for the Wild Kratts Kids Reunion," Mina said. Kenny blushed: he didn't see Mina that much, but always found her sort of… cute.

* * *

In Gavin's home, while Laura served the visits, and Bite-Size ate mosquitoes, Tommy explained what just happened excitedly.

"Mina's pretty strong! She stopped my bike just in time!"

"Well, for a nymph like her, it's pretty easy," Koki said. "All it takes is some training and concentration." Mina blushed in response.

"Aw, come on… it's nothing, really." She held her scepter firmly.

"Aviva, what's that in Mina's hand?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, that's the Gaia Scepter. It's a powerful device that only the Gaia Guardians or the Guardians' protector can handle."

"Gaia Guardian?" Katie asked.

"Guardians' protector?" Jenny wondered.

"I don't know what's that, but it sounds cool!" Tommy affirmed.

Some Wild Kratts Kids observed the crew, admired, while Gavin, Katie and Jenny went to see how Kenny was… and they found him lost in his thoughts, while sewing Mina's plush T-devil.

"Kenny's acting pretty weird..." the Asian girl admitted.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem okay... should we take him to a doctor?" Gavin admitted.

"Huh?" Kenny snapped out of his thoughts, blushing. "N-no. I-I'm fine. Really." Then, he accidentaly pricked his finger. "Ouch!"

"Look here, kids," Ventus said. "We Guardians have the objective of protecting Gaia's treasure; that's Earth. And the Gaia Scepter is some kind of instrument that fuses all of the Guardians' nature powers into one."

"Wow! Awesome! Just like superheroes!" Tommy observed. "Let's play Nature Guardians! And attack some enemies who are threatening Gaia's treasure!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Calm down there!" Ventus soon was attacked by a legion of kids. Ventus shrieked as his brothers chuckled.

"Why the surprise? He IS a Kratt Brother," Aviva giggled.

Kenny looked at Mina, who giggled and blushed at him. Martin and Chris, seeing that were sure: Mina had a crush on Kenny.

"Aww… so young and already attracting boys," Clarissa chuckled.

"Clarissa, we can handle you having a boyfriend by now, but Mina… don't you think she's a little too young for this?" Chris asked.

"Oh, come on. They're kids. Possibly it won't go farther than small chats and pecks on the cheek." The Lupus Princess assured.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… besides, Kenny is a pretty cool boy." They observed as Kenny and Mina stared at each other, a little shyly.

* * *

Later that night, the two kids admired the stars.

"We do have a lot in common, don't we?" Kenny asked Mina. "We love creatures, and want to help, no matter what."

"I love T-devils, just as much as you do. Thanks again for fixing Ylvis." Mina said.

"No problem. *giggle*"

"Oh, look! A shooting star!" Mina pointed to the sky.

"Wow..." Kenny said, as he saw that beautiful thing. Surely it wasn't the shooting star, but Mina.

"I always love to make a wish everytime I see one. My brother Martin once told me that stars are sould of good people. Whatcha think about that, Kenny?"

"Huh?" Kenny was distracted again.

"Were you making a wish?"

"Uh… s-sure. Of course," he said blushing a little.

The hybrid nymph yawned softly. "Well, it's pretty late. I should get going now."

"Well, I'll… stay here a little bit more."

"Oh… okay then. Good night." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned around to leave. Kenny had frozen in place with his face rose red.

Kenny watched the sky after Mina turned back to return to the Tortuga. Then, seeing another shooting star, he crossed his fingers and wished for something.

Little did he know that shooting star carried a very mysterious object. He saw it land close to the forest, and went to take a look, out of curiosity.

Once he reached the glow, he saw… a scepter with a strange jewel in it. Once he touched it, something apparently flew over his body.

* * *

The next day, Chris was riding his horse around the park, until… he saw Kenny, standing in front of something that glowed.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

The boy turned around to reveal… red iris and black sclera?

Chris gasped. " _That's not Kenny!"_ he thought. With a wave of his hand, the boy controlled the horse, making him break its leg, and drop Chris on the floor. The Earth Guardian ended up unconscious, having his head hitting hard on the ground.

* * *

Later, the crew reunited at the Tortuga, noticing that Chris disappeared.

"Since morning he didn't came over… neither called." Aviva observed while she took care of the animal.

"I can only believe something bad happened..." Martin sighed. Laura put a hand on his shoulder. Gavin came in worried.

"Guys… anyone saw Kenny?"

"What? Kenny's missing too?" Mina asked.

"He didn't come inside yesterday," Aidan said. "He was supposed to be staying at my house for the time he's here."

Luna mused about the events. Could there be a connection? Suddenly, a blast of light broke into the HQ.

"Whoa!" Jimmy knelt.

"What's this?" Martin wondered, seeing something seend to be written in the Tortuga's wall.

"A challenge… in Greek," Luna recognized. And gasped at the name of who sent it.

* * *

Chris woke up… well, in apparently the middle of nowhere. He rubbed in head, still feeling the pain of that hit on the head.

" **Slept well?"** he heard a familiar voice.

"Kenny?" He turned around and saw the boy from Tasmania. Then, he saw the red eyes and remembered that wasn't him. "Wait… who are you? What are you gonna do with me?"

" **Whatever I want. You see, Earth Guardian, you're about to fulfill something very important to me."** He showed him his scepter.

"That is..." Chris gasped, recognizing the scepter for one fo Athena's scroll. "A special scepter built by Hephaestus, to contain the evil son of Tartarus. You're Typhon?!"

" **I am tired of living inside this jewel. It was about time for me to get a physical young human body just like I always wanted."**

"That's why you stole Kenny's body?"

" **Stole? What a mean word. I just borrowed it for a little while. Coincidently, this boy was born in the same astral plane as I did. It's his destiny to help me in my mission."**

"Bringing back the Titans, that are locked in your father's pit!" Chris gasped. "I heard from Athena that the Titans were locked away by Zeus after causing damage and despair to the world."

" **Pretty smart for a mortal… but I wouldn't be admired… after all, you are the reincarnation of Terra."**

"How did you know that?" the Earth Guardian sternly questioned.

" **Just because I was missing for all these centuries, it doesn't mean I haven't heard about the Nature Guardians' return. This is the most commented thing in all the universe."**

"You will not succeed. My brothers and my friends will never allow these beasts to be freed!" The Earth Guardian commented.

Typhon stared at Chris. He had a very confident smile.

" **I'm not liking your smile… but this won't last forever. I'll make your friends pass away in front of you!"** He held up his scepter. Immediantly, from nowhere, a temple formed around them. Most of it was made of pure ruins, but for Typhon, that didn't matter at all. Four people approached them, all covered in cloaks.

"We are here at your service, Typhon." A young woman, apparently the leader, knelt in front of the boy, and uncovered her head. "I am Orphne and these are the Lampades. And our honor code order us to be loyal to you.."

"Underworld nymphs..." Chris recognzed the name. "Their torches are able to cause terrible hallucinations, and its fire is as dangerous as their beauty."

" **These girls will get rid of all the rest of the Guardians. Then no one will dare to step in my way."** Then, he turned at Chris. " **But you… you will give me your life force so I can be reborn for good."**

He pressed his scepter's jewel on the Guardian's chest, making him shriek in pain. He could feel his energy getting drained.

" **By sunset, all your energy will belong to me. Girls, get ready. The Guardians will not take long."** Chris laid on the ground, breathing heavily, as the girls left.

* * *

The Guardians were really on their way to find Chris, guided by Typhon's light.

"There. Right in those ruins," Martin pointed out. "How they appeared here, it's a mystery."

"I hope we don't get there too late," Mina sighed.

"This may be a trap, if this "Typhon" guy led us here. Maybe we should split up," Aviva suggested.

"Good idea. If any of you reach Typhon or at least gets a clue of where is he hiding, call on the Creaturepod," Koki pointed out. Small groups followed different ways.

* * *

Mina walked around some of the ruins. "I wonder what people used to live in these devastaded place..."

"I only know who's protecting it now." The hybrid looked up and saw… a young girl apparently her age, in a black dress, with a long ponytail. "Prepare yourself, Guardians' protector, for you shall suffer pain like never before."

She converted her torch into a bow. "These arrows contain a secret weapon of mine. And I guarantee they can cause you more pain than you imagine."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Mina prepared to attack.

The girl released an arrow, then millions of arrows. Mina defended as best as she could with forcefield and light attacks. They moved so fast that anyone would think there were mere blurs.

The Lampade tried touching her with her torch when Mina was standing on the floor, but the Guardians' protector would not let someone defeat her now. She needed to rescue her brother.

To finish that fight, Mina used her scepter against the girl's torch, blowing its flame off, and knocking her down, making her bump her head.

"Now, where can I find Typhon?" Mina asked the girl. "Hello?" She shook the girl, and saw she was unconscious. "Guess I can't ask anymore. Oh, one of the arrows reached my dress. I haven't felt anything."

She removed the arrow, and dropped it close to the girl.

* * *

Typhon observed everything from his scepter's crystal.

" **Hm… this little girl is kinda cute..."** Typhon admitted. " **No wonder Kenny like her so much."** Chris opened his eyes, even in pain.

"She's stronger than you think, Typhon. I'm sure she'll come to save me with the Wild Kratts."

" **Still confident, huh? Why don't you shut your mouth and let time decide this?"** Typhon argued, shutting Chris off. The Earth Guardian couldn't do much than look to the horizon, hopeful that the team would arrive soon.

* * *

Koki and Jimmy reached a certain spot on those ruins. The floor was so damaged, that when Jimmy stepped on it, he ended up falling. Koki was swift to grab his wrist.

"Careful, cupcake. This place is a booby trap itself," she warned.

"You got that right," they heard a voice. "Now, who of you two lovebirds will face me?" There was one of the Lampades, with curly hair and a spear on one hand and a torch on the other.

"Look out!" Koki pushed Jimmy aside, and prepared her spear, attacking first. The two engaged into a spear battle, attacking and defending.

Eventually, Koki felt pain in her arm, injured by her opponent's spear, and knelt on the floor. Seizing the opportunity, the Lampade grabbed her torch and touched her opponent's arm.

Koki felt a huge pain, feeling herself dizzy, and seeing unimaginable things. "Uh… what's happening?"

"No!" Jimmy gasped, standing up with his shield. "Leave her alone!" He threw his shield on the torch's direction, knocking it down. Koki fainted, completely dizzy.

"My torch..." It was all she could say until Jimmy picked up his shield and Koki's spear, and pointed right is her direction, with a powerful stare, his eyes glowing a furious yellow.

"Where. Is. Typhon?" he asked, fiercely.

"... in the highest part of the ruins..." she proclaimed, tense due to Jimmy's "stare". As he moved the spear away from her, the woman reamined there, shocked. Jimmy called back his shield to his medallion and carried Koki in his arms, while using her medallion to call back her spear.

"I'm seeing a rainbow butterfly..." Koki muttered, with her eyes mid-opened.

"Aviva? You copy?" Jimmy called, stopping for a moment in another spot of the ruins, far away from the defeated Lampade, while she stood up to get her torch back, maintaning its fire on.

" _Si._ How's the situation?" the inventor answered to his call.

"Typhon is in the highest part of these ruins. If we can get there, maybe we'll be able to find Chris as well. But Koki was attacked by her… and she doesn't look good at all." Jimmy expressed his worry in the last part. "She seems to be... hallucinating."

"I'll follow your location," Aviva assured, folowing Jimmy's Creaturepod coordinates. She climbed up a bunch of ruins, and found her opponent: a girl about her age, with short hair and a torch. "Uh… just need to get HER off my tail."

"Her who?" Jimmy wondered.

"I… only can say I have a problem now. Gotta go." Aviva prepared her tessens. She turned off her Creaturepod, leaving Jimmy to lead with his problem alone.

"Hng… wha-what's happening… I love poptart kittens..." Koki spoke in a low and nauseated tone. Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Mina climbed the ruins with determination. Still… she felt something was wrong. She was tired… more tired than usual…

"Ugh... What's happening? I feel dizzy..." She tripped for a minute, but eventually stood up. "I can't give up now… Chris needs me..." She continued walking, slower than usual. "I wonder how the rest of the team is doing..."

* * *

Martin and Ventus reached a place on the ruins, full of black roses. Admired by the sight, the Kratt in blue picked one of them.

"So lovely..."

"Why thank you, Water Guardian," he heard a voice. There was Orphne. "You are very nice and handsome. But I fear you'll be defeated now."

Being quick, Martin placed on his crown and entered his Crown Form.

"Let our weapons decide this, young lady." Martin summoned his sword. "Ven, go on. I'll handle her."

"Just be careful. Whatever happens, NEVER let her torch touch you," Ventus explained. "She's a nymph of the Underworld, and the leader of the Lampades. Her torch's fire can cause hallucinations."

"I'll be fine. No hallucination can be crazier than my or Chris's ideas," Martin assured, as Ventus rushed to escape.

The two started the battle with ferocity. Martin tried his best to keep the torch's flame away from him, while Orphne tried to knock him down to use her trick.

Martin eventually succeded in knocking the torch out of her hand, where it went out. His sword quickly changed into his staff, and he pinned her to the ground.

"You lose," Martin said, with a short smile.

"So… what are you waiting for? Finish this now! Can't you elliminate me?" Orphne asked. "I mean, you ARE a Nature Guardian, right?"

"I could… but surely Chris would not approve of this. He believe all lives deserves protection," Martin told his opponent. "Even recent enemies' lives." He moved his staff out of her way.

Orphne gasped. "You… would spare my life? After all this?"

"You are really strong. If you weren't working for Typhon, maybe you could aid us time to time. I admire your strength and confidence." Martin winked to her.

"Oh… thank you..." He offered her his hand, which she took after a moment's hesitation. He pulled her onto her feet. "Well… you defeated me fairly. And I'll admit you're a great opponent. So… by our honor code, I must help you now instead of Typhon. And the Lampades will help you too."

"Thank you, I guess. Now, where's Typhon?" Martin returned to normal.

"See the light in the top of the ruins? It's his scepter's light." She pointed up. Then, Martin's Creaturepod rang.

"Jimmy?"

"Martin, I'm here with Koki. She's not okay! She's hallucinating like crazy, and I don't know what to do!" Jimmy showed the situation, making the Water Guardian gasp.

"Oh, dear… If your friend was hit by one of our torches, you need to blow out the torch of the Lampade that did this," Orphne warned.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? I thought I blew that thing off when I fought her," Jimmy said.

"Unless you break it with an attack, its flame can't be blewed off." Orphne said. "How exactly was this Lampade? I came along with three of them."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll explain on the way, while we go find you guys," Martin decided. He and Orphne followed the coordinates to find the Fire Guardians.

* * *

Typhon growled, upset, observing Orphne join Martin.

" **Why, that… UGH! That stupid honor code!"** he growled. Chris felt even worse, as his energy were more and more drained. Black markings started appearing on his body.

"W-what's this?"

" **My special marks, Earth Guardian. A symbol of my dominance over you."**

"Oh, so you're like animals that mark their territory, huh?"

Typhon pressed the scepter's jewel again against Chris's chest, maknig him feel pain again.

" **Don't call me an ANIMAL! They're nothing compared to me!"** he declared. " **Now, appreciate the view while your energy is drained… in silence."** He pressed the scepter against Chris again.

The Earth Guardian flinched in pain, letting tears escaping his eyes. More marks appeared on his body.

* * *

"Huzzah!" The short-haired Lampade attacked Aviva, while she defended with her tessens.

"Huzzah? That's not greek," the inventor argued.

"We learned some things from other cultures," the Lampade commented, attacking her once more. Unfortunately for her, Ventus stood in her way, defending Aviva.

"Aviva! Go forward. I'll keep her busy!" he said. Aviva agreed, kissing his cheek and leaving. Ventus started battling against her, with wind attacks, to try blowing her torch off, until the ruins they were standing on started to crumble.

The Lampade eventually was knocked out of the ruins. However, the Kratt in white surely would not let her fall to her death. So, he dove with his wind wings to rescue the woman, leaving behind her torch, broken in half and with its fire out.

"Easy as pie, I must say," he commented. " _Querida_ , I finished around here."

"Uh… Ventus… we have a problem." Aviva showed all the Guardians around Koki. Even the Lampades' leader.

"O-Orphne?" The short-haired Lampade noticed. "What are you..."

"No time to explain. Get over here NOW!" the lady ordered. Ventus nodded, rushing to reunite with the Guardians.

* * *

Even tumbling, Mina insisted in going forward. She felt weak and agonizing. Her questions were making everything worse: how was the team? Was Chris okay? And what was Typhon planning?

"Chris?!" She looked in horror.

"M-Mina..." Chris smiled weakly. His body was covered in black markings, representing the energy being taken from him. Typhon stood in front of him.

" **So finally we see each other, Mina. Kenny is right. You are gorgeous."** Mina would've blushed if it didn't come from a creep. " **Maybe if you be nice to me, I'll let you rule by my side as a queen."**

"I… thank you for the compliment... but let my brother go now!"

" **I'm afraid my scepter drained enough energy from him, for I don't need this borrowed body anymore."** Typhon concentrated, and left Kenny's body, leaving him fainted on the ground, and revealing his true form: a shadowy monster with horns and red eyes.

" **Can't believe you haven't lost your sight and hearing yet. Apparently, that young Lampade needs to fix those poisoned arrows of her."**

"That's what they do?" Mina gasped, as Kenny woke up. "That explains this weakness..."

" **Well, if you won't join me, allow me to end your suffering."** Typhon's eyes glowed and he pushed her down the stairs.

"Mina!" Chris gasped, before fainting with his hair flat.

"Mina?" Kenny said groggily. He gasped as he saw Typhon.

" **Thank you for letting me use your body, child… but I fear you're no longer useful to me!"** Typhon, without a drop of pity, threw the boy down. Mina forced her sight to focus, seeing Kenny fall, and used her floating ability to help him. However, this weakened her more.

"Mina!" Kenny rushed to help her.

"K-Kenny… a-are you okay?"

"I am… but you're not!" The Tasmanian boy looked around. "Where are the Wild Kratts?"

"I… I don't know… that arrow… poisoned me…" It was all Mina could say, before fainting for a short time. Kenny saw her Creaturepod and used it to find the team.

* * *

"Rainbows… double rainbows… gazillions in space..." Koki mumbled, as the team examinated her.

"I found her!" Orphne came over with the Lampade Jimmy defeated. She was still tense about him, but agreed in helping, since her leader was now on the team's side.

"Hey..." Jimmy wanted to give another stare to her, but he was too worried about Koki.

"Guys?" Martin received a call in the Creaturepod.

"Kenny?" The Kratt in blue saw him with Mina, and he appeared to be hiding. "What's happening here?"

"That's what I want to know too! Mina's out cold and there's a big monster shadow with Chris as his prisoner! He was using me to do everything!"

"TYPHON?!" Ventus gasped. "We gotta help Chris!"

"It's almost too late," Orphne said. "By now, Typhon had drained all of the Earth Guardian's magical energy. He said that by sunset, his power would be enough for him to gain a physical form of his own."

"But his powers are part of him!" Martin exclaimed. "He'll destroy him!" His eyes glowed blue. "We MUST go there NOW!"

By that moment, the Lampade had Koki's wound healed, and blew out her torch to free her from the hallucinations.

"Ugh… what happened?" the computer whiz asked, recovering her conscience.

"Chris is in danger, Mina needs us, let's go!" Martin stood up, leading the way to all of them. "Don't worry, Kenny. Try keeping Mina okay."

"Okay..." the boy agreed, as he turned the Creaturepod off.

Kenny looked from behind a column, trying to find a way of escaping.

"K-Kenny..." he heard Mina mumbling. "I… I gotta save… Chris..."

"Not in your current state. You need the Guardians, and they're okay and on their way to help."

"Tha-thank the Fates," she said, trying to stand up. "I-I can't see… it's all blurry..."

"Mina!" she heard Aviva's voice, although a little lower than usual.

"A-Aviva?"

"Sis! We're coming!" she heard Martin's voice, even lower.

"What? I… I can't hear..."

" **Oh… you finally arrived!"** Typhon menaced.

"Typhon..." Ven growled. "I never thought I'd see your animal face again. And what cowardice to use a boy to do your dirty work."

" **Very unwise use of words, lad… very unwise!"** Typhon left his place to attack the team.

Jimmy brought up his shield to defend them. Kenny came out of his hideout, carrying Mina.

"*gasp* Sister!" Aviva gasped. Orphne watched in horror at what her loyalty to Typhon did.

"She can't see, hear, and maybe not even talk..." he lamented. "Because of a poisoned arrow."

"Mina! No, please!" Ventus shrieked of panic. "You can't give up now!"

"Please, _hermana_! Wake up!" Aviva begged. Mina couldn't hear a thing they said, but her scepter glowed as the Guardians' energy flowed.

" _Brothers… sisters..." She saw them deep inside her subcosncience. "I feel your presence... your light guiding me… helping me to keep going..."_

Her own body started to glow an intense pink and white, surprsing the team. She slowly stood up, recovering her sight.

" **Impossible!"** Typhon gasped. " **I was sure you lost your senses!"**

"You're wrong, Typhon. NOTHING is impossible for us," Mina assured, with a tone of condfidnce. "I never believed it was impossible to save Chris, and my family never thought it was impossible to defeat your warriors."

Orphne smiled in relief, just like Kenny. Chris would have smiled too, if he wasn't fainted, nearly a goner.

"Now, you must be stopped once and for all!" the Guardians' protector declared. The defeated Lampades saw the strong light, even more intense than Typhon's scepter light, and rushed to see what was happening.

" **No! I won't be defeated by weak humans!"** Typhon tried to attack, but Orphne defended with her roses, not having her own torch anymore. The Lampades that arrived couldn't believe what they were seeing, but there was no time for questions. They all rushed to help their leader.

"Lampades… give your best! We must help the Guardians now!" Orphne said. Mina firmly held her scepter, aided by the team, to shoot at Typhon's scepter. The Lampades held their previous master away from their sight.

"Face your fate, Typhon!" Mina declared, giving one single, yet powerful shot with her scepter, hitting the monster's scepter jewel, that was cracked, then destroyed. Typhon shrieked as his form disappeared, since his powers were concentrated on that jewel. Where he was sent to, no one knew.

As soon as the monster disappared, the ruins started to disappear. The defeated Lampades were sent back to the Underworld, except for Orphne, that helped the team to escpae the destruction.

Once out of the mess, they all reunited around Chris. A green mist-like light escaped the shards of the jewel. The light came over to Chris, where it returned to its owner. The black markings then disappeared.

"Chris?" the two bros called, hurrying to their little bro. Under Mina's kind touch, the Earth Guardian woke up breathing deep, and smiled.

"Thanks, Mina… thank you all," he said, while the team embraced him. Orphne turned around to leave, knowing that everything was okay again.

"Orphne… thank you," Martin called.

"No… I have to thank you…. for helping me see the true path for victory. It is a lesson I will spread to others in the Underworld," the nymph assured, smiling, and giving Martin a rose.

"Will we see you again?"

"Maybe one day..." Orphne entered a black portal, leaving the team.

* * *

Chris observed the sunset, back in the Tortuga's shell.

 _Chris (voice-over): Typhon… you lost. For no matter which enemy comes, we Guardians will never allow evil to destroy the planet_ , _the most valuable treasure to Gaia._

Martin gave him a soft bump on his shoulder calling his attention.

"So… how are you feeling, bro?"

"A lot better, thanks. I was just… thinking about Mina. You all, especially her, suffered so much to rescue me."

"You're my brother, and we're all friends. We would never let you down." Ventus assured. The three looked down and saw Mina.

Kenny approached her with that black rose Martin got from Orphne's place. Carefully, he place it in her hair. It suddenly became white.

Mina blushed a bit, but kissed him on the cheek. At least she tried to kiss him there, but he turned his face by accident, turning that into a peck on his lips, making them both blush. The three bros looked like they were going to faint from shock, but Martin sighed.

"Well… we're getting old, bros," he joked a bit, though it was pretty true. Chris and Ventus nodded, realizing they really needed to be less protective, and let Mina live her life too.

Mina and Kenny observed the stars as they started to appear. When their hands came in contact, they looked down and blushed before looking back up at each other and smiling.


	5. S3 Special: A Day in the Life

In the Brazilian forest, the Wild Kratt Teens organized the last details to test the new protection system. Yara tapped the eraser of her pencil on her lip in thought.

"Well, I think that's the last nail." Tami entered, making her drop her pencil. "We're more than ready, boss."

"Okay then. Push the button, Isa!" Yara warned. Isa pressed a button on a panel, and a reforced shield appeared around the treehouse. "Yes! Success! No way a Predator will find a way to destroy this shield!"

"You said it," Isa agreed. "And to think tomorrow we will be officially a part of the Wild Kratts elite of helpers!"

"I know, right?" Yara placed the invitation on a book. Then, something called her attention. "Hang on! The date's wrong!"

"What?!" Tami looked at the invitation.

"It was supposed to have tomorrow's date, but it's today!" Yara pointed at the paper. Tami made a thinking expression.

* * *

In the Tortuga, the bros rushed in picking up their Creature Adventure gear as Luna awaited them nearby a portal.

"Okay, we got everything we need." Chris made a final check. After this, a roar was heard from the portal, startling the rest of the team. "We better get going now!" Chris pushed his brother through the portal, and Luna followed them.

"What do you mean you sent the girls the wrong date?!" Gavin exclaimed in shock via Creaturepod.

"It was a typo in the invitation!" Yi explained, defending herself. "Or maybe it was an English error! I don't spell English much!"

"Aw, I knew I should have asked Katie for help!" Gavin lamented.

"Hey, I've tried my best! Don't come yelling at me!"

"We don't have time now to scream at each other. If today's date is the initiation celebration, we gotta set everything up, like now!" Ronan adverted. "These girls are so much older than any of us, and they're really excited with this day. We can't disappoint them!"

"Ronan's right," Aidan pointed out. "All the Wild Kratts Kids must be notified about the change of plans immediatly."

"Okay, okay! Ronan, warn the children around the block. Aidan, call all the agents you have in your Creaturepod! I'll get the place cleaned up for the celebration! Yi..." Then, he saw the Chinese girl had turned off the Creaturepod. "Oh… guess I was too hard on her."

"You think?" Ronan asked. The brothers then were pulled by the wrists by Aidan. "Okay, okay! We're coming!"

* * *

In the dense cloud forest of Madagascar, Patricia was taking photos of Goldpuff, the baby golden bamboo lemur.

"Okay, this is the last one for today, Goldpuff," she said. The lemur stared at her. "Did I ever tell you what I'm going to be when I grow up?"

The baby animal moved its head in curiosity as she showed her pictures of other Madagascar animals she took.

"I'll be a famous photographer and take many great pictures of creatures for important magazines. I think nature itself is the best model ever." After another click, her Creaturepod rang. The girl gasped as she saw the message Aidan sent her. "Uh-oh. Uh, Goldpuff, I gotta go now. We'll take more pictures later."

As she rushed to set her backpack up, she didn't notice that Goldpuff snuck behind her and entered it.

* * *

Kenny, in his house in Tasmania, organized the pictures of his album, and centered his attention on a picture of him and Mina. Boy, wasn't she a cutie?

Suddenly, his Creaturepod rang like crazy, startling him and almost making him drop the picture. He quickly answered.

"Kenny, are you here?" Gavin asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure..." He hid the picture of Mina in his pocket.

"Thinking about her again, right?" he teased.

"So what, huh?" He blushed. "What do you guys need?"

"Get here as fast as you can. We gotta prepare everything for the WKT Initiation."

"Now? And today?!"

"Less talk, more action! The girls sent me a text, saying they've just caught the first plane to the city. You need to meet the girls there and bring them to the Kratts' household NOW!" Gavin turned off. Kenny noticed the hurry on Gavin's words, and saw he had to run as well.

Bonehead was nearby his house, munching on some dead meat. He growled as Kenny approached him.

"Sorry, bud, no time to feed you now. I got a plane to catch!"

* * *

In the Arctic, Nua cleaned the dust off of her Creaturepod. It has been a long time since she received any call from the team.

"It does surprise me it still works… It's been a long time since the Wild Kratts call me for anything…" she sighed. "I wonder if they still remember me..." Then, her communication device rang. She saw the message for the officialization party, and rushed to her sled.

"Amazing, they remembered me. Mom, I'll be home later! After all this time absent, I have a Wild Kratts conference!"

* * *

Christine and Susan, in their room on top of their working place, a music store, finished tuning their instruments.

"It's cool working with Chris's girl! Tawny is a sweetheart."

"I know, right? Chris is really lucky to have her. Did you hear he's planning to finally propose to her?"

"Well, it was about time," Susan chuckled, unitl she received an message in her cellphone. "*gasp* Sister, we have a problem! The initiation ceremony's date was changed for today!"

"That means..." Christine gulped.

"We gotta hurry with the soundtrack!" they both exclaimed before, they busted out of their room in a hurry.

Once out of the music store, they saw a portal opening and their brothers holding to some kind of half-lion, half-eagle creature, then they all disappeared in another portal.

"I'm not gonna even comment..." Christine sighed.

* * *

At the airport, Kenny rushed to a bus stop. There, two children, an afro with a jacket and a tall blonde one talked with Nina, who just arrived with Patricia.

"You said there was a typo on the invitation, Trevor?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. Nellie and I knew about it thanks to Aidan. We better hurry to the Kratt Bros' house and set the chairs, like we always do."

"You gotta admit it's been really long since we've been called for anything, Trevor. Usually we're just around the block, not doing much."

"Uh, not yet, guys. We gotta wait for the Wild Kratts Teens," Kenny reminded.

"Huh… that's weird." Patricia looke at her backpack. "It seems a bit more… heavy than before." Then, Goldpuff came out of the backpack. "Goldpuff?! What are you doing here?" The baby golden bamboo lemur escaped the backpack and started to climb a nearby tree.

"Wow, that's not good," Nellie pointed out.

"You think?" Trevor asked.

"I'll meet you guys later in the Kratts' house! Come back here, Goldpuff!" Patricia ran as fast as she could after the golden bamboo lemur.

"And I thought this kind of thing just happened to Gavin and Ronan," Trevor pointed out.

"Hang on… is that..." Nina pointed to Nua, who was just arriving.

"Phew, this place is pretty hot!" Nua took off her heavy coat and her cap.

"No way!" Nellie gasped. "It's Nua! The very first Wild Kratts Kid!"

"Huh?" Nua looked forward. "You're… you're talking to me?"

"Why the doubt?" Nina wondered. "You're very famous around the Wild Kratts Kids, Nua."

"I… I am?"

"Really? You didn't know that?" Trevor couldn't believe that.

"Well… no one ever called me for anything since the first time I've helped the team… then I thought I just passed like a shadow..." Nua lamented.

"Nah!" the three pointed out.

"If you ask us, you are an inspiration to all the future Wild Kratts Kids!" Nina pointed out. "If ti wasn't for you, Zach would've succeded in making a mother polar bear and a mama walrus fight till the end and would cause two babies to get orphan!"

"Gee…. I didn't thought it was that much of a big deal. I mean, all I did was point out where Zach's yacht was going."

"Don't belittle yourself like this, Nua," Nellie pointed out. "With the so little we do, we help the team a lot. Every piece of information we get is important for the success of a mission."

"If you say so..." Nua was still unsure about all that glory thing. By that instant, Tami, Yara and Isa arrived, panting.

"Are we here in time? Are we late or early?" Yara asked.

"Hey, try to chill. The place's not fully set yet."

"Phew, then we're on time," Tami sighed. "We're still not sure of what to wear."

"How to behave!" Isa pointed out.

"How to not look like dummies!" Yara gulped.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nina calmed them down. "If you need help with this, I am more than glad to give you tips."

"Can I come with you?" Nua asked. "I really need to get them off my feet," she whispered.

"Sure, why not?" Nina chuckled. "Come with us, girls. I know a perfect place for you to pick some clothes."

"Thanks a lot, girls," Kenny pointed out. "Now we can go to the Kratts' house and set everything up. Especially Mina's place, that has to be the best." He covered his mouth after what he just said. Nellie and Trevor snickered behind him.

* * *

Aidan ran to alert the children, while spreading all over invitations to the Wild Kratts officialization celebration. One of the papers was carried by the wind. Nearby on the park, Tommy and Coraline played some baseball.

"So… do you think I have the chance of playing for the big leagues someday?" she asked, while throwing the ball.

"Sure you do, buddy. You're the best launcher I ever met."

"You're just saying becuase you're my friend."

"Nope. Honest truth," Tommy chuckled, as he took some water to drink. Then, the paper reached him. "Oh, you heard the mess up from today? Someone altered the date for the Officilaization reunion for today."

"What?" Coraline gasped.

"True. Someone messed up the date in the invitations somehow," Tommy commented. "They said it was a typo, but I guess they weren't paying much attent-"

"Oh, no! Oh, no!"

"W-what's wrong, Coraline?" The girl sighed.

"My… my parents received a work proposition… and they said that we needed to move to another city… and the moving day ended up being… right today."

"WHAT?!"

"They said they would call to assure of their work proposition, but my dad told us to set everything up the beginning of this week. I was really upset, though, so I didn't help with the package."

"You're moving? And you didn't even tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings! You think I don't think this is unfair too?" Coraline started to cry. Then, her cellphone rang. She saw the message she received.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go pack everything… and leave to another town..." Tommy pouted, letting his helmet fall onto the grass, as he left. Coraline wiped her tears, and turned around.

Gavin rushed on his bicycle, spreading the invitations. Jenny, Katie and Ellie were nearby inspecting the worms on the ground and the pigeons around.

Marvin was precisely flying around that place, only this time he was with someone by his side.

"There you go, sweetie. This is the perfect place for you to make some friends." He patted a strange-looking blonde girl, that glitched to reveal a mechanical exterior. "Hey, hey, calm down. Try to keep your holographic mode on by not getting nervous."

The girl nodded, with a uncertain look. Then, she whispered something in his ear.

"Look… I know you did some… bad things when you still didn't had artifical intelligence, but I don't think those children carried such a grudge related to you." She looked down, still not sure. "Trust me, Mareen. Those kids will love you!"

The two then were interrupted by an invitation bumping into Marvin's face. Marvin saw there an perfect opportunity. "What do you know? Today my friends, the Wild Kratts, will officialize a group of girls as agents."

Mareen feared a bit, and it made her holo-mode glitch more and more, and her nearly to fall. Marvin rushed to catch her before she could fall on the floor.

"Relax, Mareen. Play it cool. It will all be fine, I promise," Marvin assured, giving his sister a hug. "I'll be by your side all the time, just in case." The Zachbot girl smiled to him.

Under them, Patricia ran after the baby golden bamboo lemur.

"Get back here, Goldpuff! I gotta send you back to Madagascar!" Then, as the baby lemur started climbing, she climbed after it. Then, as she stopped to catch her breath, she saw Goldpuff had got away.

"I really need to get back to practicing climbing."

Goldpuff, climbing down the tree, saw Christine pulling a cart with many CDs, and snuck into it with a leap.

* * *

In a clothing store, Laura hurried with some dresses.

"These three are the last hope to satisfy you, girls. You've tried all my collection."

"What do you think, girls?" Isa asked showing the two young girls, their choice of dresses, in respectively their favourite brother's color.

"I think you're spending more time in the dressroom than I do in my home back in the Arctic," Nua pointed out.

"And remember, you gotta seem relaxed, but not much," Nina pointed out. "You have to keep your posture right, and not look nervous."

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nevous!" Yara tried to not look nervous, but the sweat on her head incriminated her.

"Wow… this reminds me of the time I was going to be officialized as an agent," Nua reminded.

"Really?" Tami asked.

"Yeah… It was so strange, and I was really nervous, but due to the importance and urgency of that ceremony, I had to keep msyelf calm. I mean, when you're going to do something so important, you can't look like you're going to faint." Then, Nua saw the girls were about to faint themselves. Nina looked at her.

"Something tells me that didn't help much."

* * *

Chrstine arrived with her cart with CDs, and entered her room. Susan threw around all her CDs with a loud grunt.

"Nothing! Nothing that we hadn't played alrteady!"

"No giving up now, sis. I've just returned from the other side of the city with some other CDs," the eldest twin pointed out. By that instant, Goldpuff snuck into the room.

"But we've been on this serartch for hours!" Susan lamented. "And it makes it worse the fact that we may disappoint our big brother and little bro." By that instant, the baby lemur knocked out one CD the girls have not tiered.

Christine looked behind, and not seeing anything besides the CD, she picked it up and put it to play.

*BG music: Pop Culture - Madeon*

"Hey… I never heard THIS one…" Chrsitime commented, seeing how good the sound was, and picked up her tambourine, beating to the rhytym. Susan danced around with her guitar, enjoying the tune.

For them, it was pretty fun, but not to Goldpuff, who escaped through the window due to the loudness of the sound. But then, their musical thrill was interrupted by a stare at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! We're late!"

"Don't worry. I've got this." Susan placed on a pair of sunglasses.

In a boom, they were out of the music store, with Susan driving her Party Car, with a DJ station attached to it.

As they drove around the streets, they passed by many kids, including Trevor, Nellie and Nina. Patricia caught a ride as well, after catching Goldpuff. Passing by Coraline, who ran to somewhere, holding Tommy's helmet, she ended up hitchiking by accident, and so did Ronan's friends, Sani, and the ones that fed the pidgeons in the Falcon City adventure.

Linda Kratt took out the quickly prepared food to the backyard, in the Kratts' household. The Tortuga had just landed nearby. Gavin, Aidan and Ronan pointed out in a rush where all things should be.

Seeing the Celebration, Susan adjusted her sunglasses. With a quick drift, the whole gang arrived in a jump. Cujo, Chris's St. Bernard, looked up.

" _Loyalty… more than a trait…. a mission. A purpose to follow. My loyalty is as strong as all these kids'. I mean… who else would hurry so much to be present at today's ceremony? As croc moms are loyal to their babies, and eagles are loyal to their nests… they all are loyal to my owner and his brother."_ The dog yawned, and looked as the car landed.

"Martin would be proud of you," Christine commented, as they came out of the car, and the kids rushed over. Aviva and Koki were present already, discussing with each other.

"What do you mean I should have brought it?"

"I've handled the gifts last time! It was your turn!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Girls, please, not in front of the kids," Clarissa commneted. "I hope the guys get here in time."

In the seats, Marvin arrived, sitting next to the nervous Mareen.

"Hey, I've seen you before," Nellie pointed out. Mareen held Marvin's arm.

"I'm sorry. My little sister is a bit shy around actual people."

"Anyone told you… that you look just like Martin?"

"Yeah… it's a long story."

Tommy sat in the front line, sighing. Then, Coraline appeared, surprising him.

"You forgot this." She handed him his helmet, while tried to start a converstion. "Ends up my father denied the proposition, so we won't be going anywhere."

"Right… so you told me something you didn't wanted. Well, you're not the only one with a secret. You know that rare baseball card you got once from that famous player? I LOST IT! AND CAN'T FIND IT!" Tommy stared seriously to Coraline, but ended up smiling and chuckling. "Wow, after saying deep secrets, you do feel better."

"That's what best friends are for, Tommy," Coraline assured, and they both hugged, forgetting about before. Nua entered and sat right next to Patricia. Then, Sam, who was sneezing a lot, arrived with David and Elsa.

"Sorry. Sam here's allergic to flower pollen." David said, as Sam loudly sneezed, catapulting himself to the background. "I told we should have made this ceremony in a temple, but they never listen to me."

"Everybody here?" Gavin asked. The girls arrived like they had run the Marathon, in dresses of the bros' respective colors. "Wow, you girls look pretty!"

"You look like the Kratt Bros, but prettier!" Ronan pointed out.

"Thanks. But hey, where are the brothers anyway?" Yara asked. Then, the brothers arrived, panting, like they ran the Marathon.

"Phew, We made it."

"Where were you guys?" Susan asked accusingly.

"The gryphon back in Artemis's temple escaped, and we had to bring it back!" Martin wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Anyway, we're ready!" Chris prepared to speak.

"And I guess so are we," Yara sighhed, as the girls stopped in fropnt of them.

"Nervous, huh?" Gavin pointed out. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"Well… before anything, I want to give a piece of my mind, that came to me when me and my brothers were leading with… something else," Chris commented. "I was thinking about… life. About how life has many paths, and how each bring consequences, bad and good ones." The public heard the Kratt in green's words attentiously.

"However, we cannot expect all to go wrong at once, and neither all to go okay as well. We all have difficulties to face life, but it's when we pass by these dificulties that we truly can go on." While hearing these words, Nua and Nellie look at each other, and Mareen and Trevor to each other. They all smiled to each other, and Nellie gave Mareen a pearl necklace, to Marvin's happiness.

"We can't live afraid of what haven't come yet. If we don't try, we'll never find out how good or bad can anything be." Yi and Gavin stared at each other with uncertainess, but ended up making amends.

"These girls in front of us have tried their best, and ended up finding out the best of themselves to help those in need, creatures or people." The girls blushed in response.

"And it's now, with the biggest pride in the world, that we make you three, Yara, Tami and Isa, official Wild Kratts agents, and consider your request to create a facility of the Wild Kratts Teens!" Chris finished his speech, and the public applauded as the girls's eyes teared up. They received their Creaturepods, in their favorite colors.

"Woo-hoo!" Mina cheered. "I'm so happy for them!" She hugged Kenny, blushing in response a bit after that.

As the girls apporached the Wild Kratts Kids, they all greeted them as official members.

"All together now!" Bite-Size called, in his human form. "We need a picture for the Wild Kratts Diary!" The kids gathered around the Krtatts' hosuehold, and the bros joined the girls in the center. The rest of the team spread around the scene.

"Now everyone! Say Creatures!" Martin cheered.

"Creatures!"

 _Click!_

Later, back in the treehouse, Yara and her friends placed the picture in their album.

"Wow… who knew a typo could join so many people?" Tami chuckled.

"I know, right?" Yara chuckled. "Well, we're officiallly agents now."

"This calls for a celebration." Isa brought some milk-shakes for the girls. "A toast… to another day in the life of the Wild Kratts Teens!"

"To a Day in the Life!" the girls cheered.

Back to the Tortuga, Martin looked behind, as his sprigs twitched.

"Martin? Something wrong?" Chris asked.

"Uh… just a 4th wall break. Nothing more," Martin chuckled.


	6. S3 Halloween Special: Halloween Hangout

In the forest, in the mids of a thunderstorm, the team was stranded in the Tortuga.

"Well, guess we won't be joining the kids for Halloween this time," Koki commented, dressed as a fortune-teller gypsy. Bite-Size shivered inside his bat box, while Mina adjusted the braids and the skirt of her Annabelle costume.

"Great! And I've made this costume for nothing..." Martin complained, dressed as a Zachbot.

"And I've decorated the whole room for nothing!" Chris complained even more, dressed as Jason from _Friday the 13th_.

"I was wanting so hard to make that movie scene..." Ventus lamented, dressed as Jack Torrance from _The Shining_.

" **Aw, come on, don't be like this, guys,"** M.A.T.I. said in the screen. " **We've just wiped the floor. Look, we may be trapped in the forest, but we still have our communications on. Say… why don't we call on the Wild Kratt Kids and make a hangout?"**

"Not a bad idea, M.A.T.I.," Aviva commented, adjusting the wig from her Kayako from Ju-on: The Grudge costume. "Let's see if we can get any of them online." She started sending invitations for every Wild Kratts Kid and even to the Wild Kratts Teens.

Kenny, Nina, Gavin, Patricia, and other agents were on the screen, dressed in cool costumes. The three WKT also appeared, dressed as female versions of the brothers.

"Kids, I fear we're stranded in the forest due to an unfortunate climatic change. However, we managed to contact you for a very good way to celebrate: here, and now, we'll make our first Halloween Hangout. In this videochat, you'll hear some spooktacular stories to set the mood for the holiday."

"Well, then it's really lucky that I have here Tania's scary book!" Chris held up the enchanted novel.

"This is going to be interesting," Patricia said, adjusting her red lens glasses, part of her golden bamboo lemur costume.

"Uh… are you sure it's a good idea?" Yara muttered.

"What's the matter?" Tami teased. "Scared?"

"No… I just have… this weird feeling," Yara admitted. "Don't take me bad, I love Halloween, but… I heard that on this day, the line between the spiritual world and the real world is weaker... and the deceased walk among the living. Can't you feel the vibrations? It's around us… through the screens..." She looked around. "Behind you!"

David scared the intrigued team with his Predator (not Amelia's Predators, but the Schwarznegger movie Predator) costume, and chuckled, as the kids laughed.

"You should have seen your faces!" the Time Guardian mocked.

"Okay. You got me," Yara agreed.

"Anyway, which story you're going to tell first, guys?" Kenny asked.

* * *

 **Tortugeist**

The Kratt Bros were digging for something in the "moose cemetery" they found in the Little Howler adventure.

"Are you sure there's a fossile here, Chris?"

"My explorer sense is tingling, bro, and it never lied to me before," Chris assured.

"I don't know, you guys…. I have a very weird feeling about this place..." Ventus assured.

"Aw, it's just mere impression. It's not like we're invading someone's property, right?" Martin commneted. Then, his shovel hit something buried. "I found something!"

"Wow..." The Kratt in blue dug out… a skull. "A human skull? Here?"

"It's very dusty. It seems like it has been buried for at least a century," Chris commented.

"I'd put this back where you found it, bro. We may be invading some kind of sacred cemetery," Ventus feared.

"PFF! You believe in that, bro? There's no such thing as ghosts. Spectrums from the Underworld and magical creatures, maybe, but at least I've never seen a ghost myself." Chris guaranteed.

"And how would you know they don't exist?"

"He's got a point, dude. We never seen one, so how do we know they're real?" Martin pointed out. "Hey, check it out this." He placed the skull on his hand. "What does a skeleton orders at a restaurant?" Chris shrugged. "Spare ribs!" The bros laughed, as Ventus felt shivers looking around the place.

* * *

By night, the whole gang was deep asleep, and the skull was in Chris's backpack. Suddenly, the lights in the pannel started to turn on and off, unsyncronized. Martin woke up, rubbing his eyes. Then, he saw Jimmy's screen, with static. As he approached the screen, he stared blankly.

"Hello..." he answered, as if someone talked with him. "Yes... I don't know..." Then, small sparks came from the screen. As Martin reached a hand to the screen, a ghostly hand came out of it, startling him, and fading into the Tortuga's wall.

"Huh?" Chris woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Dude? What's going on?"

"... He's here..." Martin commented, after a while.

"Who's here, MK?" Koki rubbed her eyes. Strangely, she and Jimmy were in the same hammmock.

"Some dude named... oh, I forgot to ask him." Martin thought for an instant.

* * *

"And he was seemingly speaking with the screen," Chris explained what he saw that night to the team, as they set things up from breakfast. "I don't know… maybe Ventus was right..."

"My vote is nightmare," Aviva said, obviously not believing him. "Like you said, we never saw a ghost before, besides the Underworld's spectrums. Now, can you help me set up the chairs?" Chris sighed and helped her. However, after they turned their backs for a moment, and turned back, they were all on top of the desk, forming a pyramid. This surprised Aviva. "Okay... That was weird..."

"More than weird..." Ventus appeared. "I'm having a really BAD feeling about that..."

"Well, if you want to be sure… let's try to remain awake for tonight, and see if this happens again." Aviva agreed in investigating with them.

* * *

No use. Even set straight to not sleep, with tons of chocolate and coffee, the team was deep asleep. Well, except for Martin, that shivered in fear, looking around. Then, all of a sudden, the closet door opened, with a strange white light, and a wind that was pulling Martin right to it.

"GAH! HELP! SOMEONE!" he shrieked in terror. Ventus shot up in surprise.

"Wh-what is going- OH MY ZEUS!" he yelled. Martin shrieked as he tried to hold tight to his hammock.

"What the Fates?!" Aviva screamed, having woken up like the others. They tried to help Martin, but something in the wind kept them away. Martin ended up being sucked to inside the closet, that immediately closed its door after this.

"Martin? MARTIN!" Chris desperately punched the door.

" _Chris..."_ Martin's voice echoed around the Tortuga. " _Guys... what's going on?"_

"Martin, where are you?"

" _I don't know… it's kinda eerie in here…"_ Then, they saw Jimmy's station screen turned on. " _Wait, I-I have some company… what is it?"_ The team stared at each other. Who was Martin talking to? " _YOU'RE doing this?! W-Why? What skull? Oh… B-but I was just joking! My brother dug out your skull! You should be mad at him!"_

"Hey!" Chris complained.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work," Ventus commented. "But if this ghost opened a portal to get into our dimension, he may have also opened an exit somewhere. At least that's what I remember from a movie Aviva brought here once."

"Only one way to find out..." Chris prepared the soccer ball. "Open that door!" As Koki opened the door, Chris kicked the ball into the portal, and it came back to the HQ, through Jimmy's cap.

"Goaaaal!"

"Martin, if you can hear us, come to Jimmy's cap!" Aviva warned.

" _A small fit for me, don't you think?"_ Martin tried to break the ice.

* * *

The team awaited for Martin to come, as the weather got worse.

"Do you think he'll be able to find his way to the exit by himself?" Ventus feared.

"Come on, if he could find all the tenrecs in Madagascar... besides, it's not like getting lost in the city," Aviva commented.

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer! I'm going in there!" Chris decided, wrapping a rope around him.

"This can be dangerous," Ventus pointed out.

"Dangerous is facing a large-size mouse lemur," Chris pointed out. "Besides, I'm the one who put Martin in this situation! Open that closet now!" Koki agreed to do it, even with the worried face.

As the closet door opened, Chris walked into the vortex, and Ventus held firmly the rope.

"Anything, Jimmy?" Aviva asked.

"D-d-does shivering count as something?" Jimmy shivered in fear, holding his cap. Then, a light came from it, and Martin and Chris came out, breathing hard, both covered in pink goo.

"We did it! We're out of that place!" Chris breathed relieved, as Martin kissed the floor.

"Ew, you're covered in slime!" Koki pointed out.

"It's ectoplasm," Chris explained. "I guess I'll keep some as a reminder of this adventure."

"Really?" Aviva asked, disgusted. Jimmy shrieked as ghostly cavils came out of his cap and floated around the team.

"The ground is shaking!" Aviva fell into Ventus' arms.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris decided, and everyone headed out of the Tortuga. The turtle ship got sucked into some kind of light, while being crushed.

"Okay, you won! I won't mess with what's not of my business again!" Chris agreed, and threw the skull at the moose cememtery. In return, slowly the Tortuga started to return.

"Thank goodness. Guess the spirits will not bother us anymore," Aviva sighed in relief. "Better take note of their existence now, Chris."

"Will do," he guaranteed. The whole team, entered to finally get some well-deserved rest… but not before leaving out Jimmy's computer station.

* * *

"A classic ghost story for starters." Mina felt some shivers.

"How come it made me feel like I was the bad guy?" Chris pouted.

"In horror stories, ANYONE can be the bad guy. Depends on how the tale follows," Yara pointed out. "What? I said I like Halloween, and although I am pretty scared, I like horror stories."

"Speaking of ANYONE being the bad guy..." Ventus read the beginning of another story and smirked. "You'll find this one quite interesting."

* * *

 **NeveR ∞ EndinG ∞ NighT**

A young village girl came to a mansion in the middle of the woods middle of the night, clutching a letter she was told to deliver. She felt scared as she knocked on the door. The door eerily creaked open. Yara looked inside.

"H-hello? Is anyone home?" Yara called. Inside was dark, but then the lights came on. A tall, blonde man dressed as a butler came up to the door.

"What is a young lady such as you doing out here in the dark?" he asked. "Please come on in. It's dangerous out there." Yara nodded hesitantly and stepped inside.

"A guest! A guest!" a seemingly little girl with long, black and white hair cheered. Upon looking closely though, Yara could see that the girl was really... a doll. Another doll, this time a small blonde boy, greeted her.

"It's been a long time since we had a guest!" he commented merrily.

"I was not informed of guests!" a Hispanic woman dressed as a maid said, flustered. "I'll prepare the tea!" Yara felt a bit surprised by the warm welcome.

"Did I hear that we have guests?" A young, brunette man dressed regally in green came down the stairs. "We don't get guests very often."

"This calls for a party," a young, teenage girl commented.

"I'll prepare the wine," the butler announced, leaving for the kitchen.

"Yes, a party must be put in order," an African American woman with a fan and dressed in an orange kimono agreed.

"Hurray! PARTY!" the dolls cheered.

"U-um, you all really don't have to..." Yara was at a loss of words.

"Uh uh, as the star of this night, we must have merry," the brunette, who must be the master of the mansion, stated. "Party to your stupor, everyone! And when it is over, my young lady, you may stay in the guest room." The young villager gulped a little, as if she felt a strange omen. The girl walked backwards a bit before falling to somewhere.

* * *

Yara slept well after the huge party thrown for her. She sat up in the bed in the guest room and yawned. When she looked outside, her eyes widened in terror. It was still night, and was the moon a tinge of red?

Spooked, the young girl walked into the hallway, and nearly jumped out of her clothes when she saw the doll girl looking at her. She had a mischievous smile as she raised a finger to her lips to show quiet. Then, she held her arm out to the grand hall.

Yara reluctantly obeyed the gesture, the doll girl then following her as she met up with the doll boy. The two dolls chuckled, creeping Yara out.

"Look at the clock," they said. The villager looked and saw... that the clock hands were stuck at a minute before midnight.

Even more frightened, Yara ran down the hall until she heard a creak. She froze, seeing a door hidden in part of the wall. Seeing as no one was there, she hurried inside and followed a long staircase. At the bottom of the twisting staircase was a room. She nearly screamed at the sight of eight coffins.

Suddenly, there was laughter, but not like the laughter at the banquet. This was more malicious and haunting.

"Oh dear..." the voice of the mistress sang in a tone of madness.

"You've found out," the master mocked. "Now why don't you join us?"

"Danger! Danger!" the dolls sang. With that, Yara let out an ear peircing scream, before rushing back up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Are you afraid?" the maid's voice asked.

"Do come back," the butler called.

"As the star of tonight, you must follow your role for a Happy Ending," the master said. "But will it hold the truth like what's in the coffins, or will this be a Dark Ending Night?"

"I just want to go home!" Yara screamed, collapsing in sobs in front of the grandfather clock.

"Then, you must finish the play," the butler laughed.

"Only then can you return," the young lady added. The village girl looked up, seeing the shadows of the residents of the mansion above her.

"The cold, glistening key to my Happy Ending…" she muttered, looking behind her. The golden clock hands shimmered in the candle light. She smirked, filled with a dark idea. "I foooound it…"

In a few seconds, the glass on the grandfather clock was shattered, the hands were missing, and the master of the mansion was pierced in his stomach by the villager. The others could only scream in horror.

"As the star of tonight… I decide the script," she said, dripping with madness. "With these two keys…" She turned to the other six with a seemingly innocent smile. "I'm starting to enjoy myself."

"Run!" the maid screamed. Then, the house was in panic.

"Forget the script! Forget the layout!" the dolls shrieked before their doom.

"Is this the Happy Ending?!" the butler yelled, until he was at the end of the daggers.

"Or the Dark Ending Night?!" the mistress added.

After a few minutes, Yara stood in the great hall, breathing hard. The clock hands were stained red and clattered to the floor, as she laughed, among the seven bodies around her. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping and turned around. A cloaked figure stood by the broken grandfather clock.

"What a wonderful show you put on," the hidden figure said with a visible smile. Then, the man proceeded to pick up the discarded letter on the ground before vanishing.

* * *

Yara woke up, scared. She looked around in fear, shocked by the scene she witnessed. Was it all… a nightmare? No, because she was in the woods, the letter in her hand.

This terrified her more than the "nightmare". Thinking about it, she thought a way to prevent the tragedy. With the thought, she smiled, stood up and skipped to the direction of the mansion.

In a few minutes, the mansion came into view. Yara have a good knock and earlier than sooner, the butler answered.

"Oh, hello! What brings you here so late?" he asked.

"Never mind that! Welcome to our mansion!" the maid greeted.

"It's dark out there," the master said.

"And dangerous," the mistress added.

"So how about until dawn, we party?!" the dolls asked in excitement.

The party went on for hours. During the festivities, Yara snuck into the library. On the master's desk was an open book. Reading through it, she smirked before grabbing one of the pages...

* * *

"This is atrocious!" the butler and maid cried out.

"The clock has stopped!" the master exclaimed.

"And where did the girl go?" the girl doll asked. "She vanished!"

"Even so!" the master said. "The show must go on!"

"But how can it go on, master, when the next page is missing?!" the lady cried out. She showed them the book, where a page had clearly been ripped out.

"This is terrible! Search this mansion top to bottom for that page! Find that thief too!" The household became the center of a ruckus in the night. After what felt like an hour, everyone gathered back at the study.

"All that happened... if we solve it... will we find the culprit?" the maid suggested.

"Very likely," the mistress replied. "The page that tells the future... only one person could've known what had happened..." Everyone turned around, seeing the guest... clutching something in her hands.

"The culprit's you," the group said. Yara smirked.

"I foooound it…"

* * *

Yara screamed as she woke up in a soft bed. It was the mansion and she was in the guest room after a huge party. The villager kept remembering the night. This was supposed to be a fun play, but it was really starting to get to her.

"It just won't end..." Yara whimpered, gripping the letter. She put a hand in her other pocket and was surprised to find something there. It was... the page of a book. "I... I can still go home! I can end the show and save my friends!" Checking the halls, Yara quietly snuck out of her room and past the clock to the secret room.

"Hey! Where's the girl?!" the maid said in shock, checking the guest's room.

"And what's that noise?" the young lady questioned. There was a rumbling coming from all over the mansion.

"Where's it coming from?" the butler wondered.

"There's something worse!" the mistress cried out. "A page of the script is missing! Without it, we can't continue!"

"Then, let's look for it!" the dolls proclaimed.

The residents of the mansion scurried all over the house, but their search was fruitless.

Meanwhile with Yara, the villager entered the room with the coffins.

"C-could they be...?" the young girl mumbled before lifting the lid of one of the coffins, which was rattling a moment earlier.

"What's this?" The master lifted up an envelope from his desk.

"Isn't that the letter the girl delivered?" the doll girl asked. "What is inside?" The master handed the maid the envelope. Silently, the maid opened the letter with a penknife and pulled out a blank piece of paper that fit the place of the missing page.

"I found it..." Yara muttered at that same time.

Fitting the page into the book, the book itself glowed. As Yara made it to the top of the stairs, the pages were flying everywhere.

"What play has a hole in its plot?!" the lady cried in horror.

"There will be no applause! No ending!" the mistress followed.

"The night's gone mad!" the butler proclaimed.

"No no..." a disembodied groaned. "This will not do. Maybe on another night, this will be more successful..."

"No!" Yara yelled, turning to the cloaked figure hiding in the shadows. "There won't be another night! And there will NEVER be another night that this accursed play shall be performed again!"

Breaking the grandfather clock's face and tearing a clock hand out, the villager quickly threw the sharp piece at the figure. The cloaked man screamed and keeled over. Before more could be seen, the lights burned out and the curtains closed.

* * *

Yara's body was this time in a hospital. The actors approached her. She had fallen off the stage after the first presentation of a horror play and had a bad injury on her head.

"I told you it was a bad idea. This girl's too sensitive for that role," the player of the master complained.

"How could I have known she would take everything so seriously?" the butler role player feared. "Think she'll wake up anytime soon?"

"I don't know… it was a heavy fall. We can only hope and wait," the pretend maid sighed. The actors just stared, fearing for the girl, as a scream was heard from the depths of her mind.

* * *

The children stared in shock.

"Uh… guess it was a bit TOOO much..." Martin pointed out.

"Too much awesome, if you ask me!" Gavin commented.

"Say it yourself! How did I ever get into that story?" Yara feared.

"I could say that book is a MAGICAL book, but why spill the beans?" Ronan pointed out.

"Pick one less tense, dude," Martin agreed.

"I'm trying to find those that were told before, that were waaay less scary, but I'm not having any luck," Ven stated, looking helpless as he searched through the pages.

"The unbelievable about this book is that there are no repeated tales," Chris observed. "Each time you open it, there are different stories to tell."

"There's an advantage if you ask me. We won't get stuck in reprises," Mina pointed out.

"Anywho… guess we should move to the next tale," Aviva agreed.

* * *

 **Midnight at Jimmy's**

The team knocked on the door of Jimmy's house.

"Jimmy! We're here!" Chris, in his Black Panther suit, called.

"Halloween… a very unusual night fort reuniting friends, when others are trick-or-treating…." Martin, dressed in a fancy suit, spoke as some kind of narrator of an old-timey tv show.

"I still can't believe Jimmy set up his house for Halloween. He left it clear to me he doesn't celebrate it." Koki adjusted the belt on her Beatlemaniac suit.

"Really? He doesn't?"

"A childhood trauma with bullies stealing his candy. He does go to costume parties, but no celebrarting Halloween unless it's with us."

"Got it."

The door opened. A seeminlgy headless cloaked person opened the door. The team gasped, but chuckle.

"Hi, guys." It was Jake. "Come in." Jimmy was waiting on the inside, in a simple cloak.

"Welcome, guys. Welcome to my SCAAAARY Dinner Party!"

"I don't know. It actually looks kinda clean for a Halloween party," Martin pointed out, as he looked to the scenery: everything was clean and tidy, with red details and pumpkins decorarting.

"Just wait. My Scary Dinner Cliché Party will be something very enjoyable," Jimmy chuckled. Suddenly, the lights turned off. Only the candle lights were illuminating the room.

"What was that?" Martin asked, then they looked up. Coming from the ceiling, there were cardboard-made creatures.

"BooOOOOoo… Fear the damned!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah…. the damned made of cardboard and ink." Aviva pulled the cardboard.

"Hey, what's that in the bowl?" Mina asked, pointing to something. "Looks like..." She picked it up. "A gummy bug."

"Gummy bug? Yum!" Martin picked up the bowl, and started eating.

"Scared? Not me," Chris commented. Suddenly, a small headless figure sprung up from behind his chair. The brunette didn't even flinch.

Jimmy groaned silently, with a sad frown. "Well, then… uh, why don't you have a snack?" he sighed, climbing up the stairs.

"Poor JZ, he was really trying," Bites said.

"Well, he did set up the house well for the season. Why don't we go see what's around?" Mina suggested.

"In the dark?" Koki asked.

"No problemo, Koki. I'll guide her." Transforming back into a bat, the two headed to another part of the house.

"While we wait for them, I wonder if Jimmy has more of the gummies," Martin said.

"What is it with you and sweets, MK?" Aviva inquired.

"Classified material." He smiled with a sight of mystery. "Besides, I'm sure JZ won't mind me raiding the gummies. I'll be right back." With that, Martin disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.

"Now if I were Jimmy, where would I hide my goodies?" Then, he noticed a bowl fulled with gummy bags on the counter. "Or where NOT to hide them." Martin chuckled, picking up the bowl.

Suddenly, there was an eerie presence behind him, making him freeze for a moment. When he turned around to see the figure, the bowl suddenly crashed to the floor, shattering into several pieces.

"You hear that?!" Chris gasped.

"Oh… now I really wish we had a flashlight." Aviva saw the candles were nearly over. "I'll go find one and discover what's going on." Picking up one of the candelabra, Aviva headed upstairs, hoping to find what she wanted.

Looking around, she saw a mirror nearby. She walked over to the mirror, and started adjusting her hair. But then there was a crunch under her feet. Aviva looked down and nearly dropped the candleholder in horror when she saw a broken bowl with something red spilt under it.

Then, she heard the sound of clapping.

* * *

A while after that, Chris sighed loudly, bored out of his mind.

"That's it. I'm going there and find out what's going on myself."

"You sure we should split up even more than we already have?" Koki asked. "I wouldn't like being alone."

"Relax, they couldn't have gone far." Chris gave her a candelabra, and took the other to the kitchen. "It's kinda… absurd, I think… all this drama for bullies in Halloween? It's not like he's gotta take things so seriously. There are other Halloweens and houses to get candy..."

Then, a sound interrupted his speech.

"Martin, not funny. Aviva, come on, there's no time for jokes. We gotta return to keep company t-" He stepped on the same broken bowl. The logical thinking brother sighed. "Martin, I hope you're going to fix this."

Then, he felt the eerie feeling Martin detected. Despite the sweat coming into his forehead, he tried to remain calm, as not daring to turn his back.

"That's not real… it's got-gotta be fake. It's not real… IT'S NOT R-" A hand suddenly grasped his mouth, the force knocking his light out of his grip to join the bowl on the floor.

In the dining hall, Koki flinched at the sound of metal hitting the floor in the other room.

"I can't just sit here, doing nothing. I'll get Jimmy." Fiercely gripping the candleholder, Koki headed upstairs.

As she climbed up the stairs, she saw that Jimmy's room door was opened. An eerie, pale light flashed continuously from the room. As she took a look, she gasped at the shadow on the floor: the shadow of a hanged person!

Koki nearly shrieked, covering her mouth. Quickly, the Afro woman ran in the opposite direction, running back down the stairs. Upon entering the dining hall again, she froze at the sight of a hooded figure in the dim candlelight.

That was the last straw. With a loud shriek, Koki rushed to the backyard, not caring about anything else. Much to her terror, she tripped in her high heels, bumping into a rock.

The figure approached her, as she shrieked once more and turned her face around.

A pair of lips gently kissed her cheek. Her fear turned into confusion. "Huh?" Following was a familiar laughter from the figure. The person proceeded to pull down his hood, a lantern in his hand. "Jimmy?! I-it was you?!"

"All right, Jimmy!" She saw the other three adults behind the redhead, along with Jake.

"You're all okay?!"

"We were NEVER in danger. We found out once he caught us."

"But a heads up would've been nice!" Chris retorted.

"And ruin the Cliché? Nah." Jake pointed out.

"OH… Dinner Party CLICHÉ..."

"You got it. The first party was a diversion. A mere decoy for you to not suspect what truly was planned. To "survive the night", you had to avoid clichés… or the monster would have gotten you.

" _However, it was inevitable. Martin said "He would be right back"... which of course, no one in a horror story or movie should say that._

" _Aviva had a moment of vanity by taking care of her hair… and there was the monster."_

" _Chris was clearly playing critical, by not enjoying the fun and not wanting to assume that something was going on… and so the thing caught him._

" _By the end, you fell for the hanged doll trick, unevitably ran away from the house, tripped, and of course, the monster caught you."_

"Wow, JZ. I gotta admit, you impressed us," Aviva pointed out.

"And they say you don't learn anything from TV…"

"You gotta do this next year!" Martin asked.

"Hang on. Where are Mina and Bites?" Koki asked. Then, they looked at Jimmy.

"Don't look at me," Jimmy defended himself. "I didn't catch them." Suddenly, the ground started to move, startling them all. Jimmy hid behind Koki. Mina and Bites sprouted out of a doorway, and wiped the dust off their hair and fur.

"Hi, guys!" Mina smiled to see them. "Did you know Jimmy's house had a secret passage?"

"Fake scares… I sure haven't planned that," Jimmy pointed out.

"Cliché alert!" Martin pointed out, and the team bursted into laughter.

* * *

Everyone chuckled. That tale sure broke the ice from the last one.

"Good one, guys," Tami chuckled.

" **So, can I consider the Halloween Hangout a success?"**

"Sure can, M.A.T.I.," Aviva approved. Then, Mina looked outside.

"Hey, it's stopped raining."

"Here too, guys. The night's still young. So guess we CAN do the trick-or-treating," Ronan announced.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get those sweets!" Ventus celebrated, as Chris closed the book and Jimmy rushed to the controllers.

"City, here we go!"

As they took off, someone was holding firmly to the wall. An alien-like black thing… or simply Elsa, in a Xenomorph suit.

"Happy Halloween, you all!" she said, as she waved to all you readers.


End file.
